Souvenirs Futurs
by Kestrel Faeran
Summary: /Traduction\ Trisha Elric regarda successivement son fils de 7 ans et l'adolescent à la natte blonde et au long manteau rouge avec stupéfaction. Cet adolescent était son fils. Mais comment ? /RoyEd\ /Epilogue en ligne\ R&R please!
1. Nouveaux Arrivants

**Bon, je suppose que vous l'aurez remarqué, j'ai supprimé l'histoire par erreur, et toutes les reviews qui vont avec. On va dire que, pour le coup, je suis _un peu _déprimée... T.T  
Enfin, je suis désolée de cet imprévu survenu il y a 10 minutes environ... Je vais faire de mon mieux pour tout remettre en ligne dans la soirée, si possible...  
Et après j'irai pleurer dans mon coin. (s'éloigne)  
(mais je vous aime quand même)**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Fullmetal Alchemist qui revient à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix, ni l'histoire originale qui appartient à ZaKai (que je remercie pour son soutien constant), hormis la traduction, bien entendu...**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Un**

**Nouveaux Arrivants**

* * *

Edward Elric, âgé de sept ans, leva les yeux du livre qu'il lisait et les tourna vers son petit frère. Alphonse s'était endormi et ronflait bruyamment. Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel, et regarda l'horloge. Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, leur maman avait pour habitude de leur faire faire une sieste aux alentours de midi. Voilà presque deux ans qu'Edward avait abandonné cette coutume, mais son frère s'endormait encore vers la mi-journée au moins une fois sur deux.

Edward eut un grand sourire malicieux, et saisit un des feutres que sa maman l'avait laissé utiliser pour s'entraîner à dessiner des cercles de transmutation. Il rampa sans bruit aux côtés de son frère, et commença à dessiner une moustache sur le visage d'Alphonse. Après ça, il commença à lui faire une barbe, lorsqu'il entendit : « Edward Elric ! » Craintif, il leva les yeux pour voir sa mère se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, les mains sur les hanches, et il sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas très contente de lui.

« Donne-moi ce feutre tout de suite ! » siffla-t-elle doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller Alphonse.

Edward essaya d'avoir l'air désolé alors qu'il lui tendait le feutre, mais lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son frère, il ne put empêcher un grand sourire de se former sur son visage.

Fronçant les sourcils, sa mère lui indiqua la porte, et il se traîna lentement hors de la pièce, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte. Une fois que sa mère eût fermé la porte derrière eux, elle baissa les yeux et dit : « Tu vas aller dans la remise, tu vas y rester jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. Tu vas réfléchir à ce que tu as fait, et à pourquoi ce n'était pas très gentil, et quand ton frère se réveillera, je veux que tu lui présentes tes excuses, compris ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds hocha la tête. Il avait compris... compris que du moment qu'il s'excusait auprès d'Alphonse quand son frère se réveillerait, il serait pardonné ; même s'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Se morfondant tout en allant vers la remise, Edward se retourna pour voir si sa mère le surveillait.

Non.

Rapidement, il alla dans le bureau de son père et s'empara d'un livre au hasard sur l'une des étagères et d'un morceau de craie, puis retourna en courant dans la remise presque vide pour sa « punition ».

* * *

Trisha Elric secoua la tête lorsqu'elle entendit son fils se précipiter dans le bureau de son époux, puis dans la remise. Elle aurait pu y retourner et lui dire de remettre le livre à sa place, mais elle n'en fit rien. Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à s'inquiéter du temps qu'il passerait dans cette pièce. Être enfermé dans une salle silencieuse avec un livre était loin d'être une punition pour son fils aîné.

Elle secoua la tête et sourit. Elle aimait ses garçons. Ils étaient les amours de sa vie et sans eux, elle savait qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de survivre à cette solitude qui était si oppressante le soir lorsque les enfants étaient couchés.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle les refoula d'un battement de paupières. Elle n'avait pas de temps pour cela. Elle avait beaucoup à faire, avant de préparer le souper...

* * *

« Excusez-moi madame. »

Trisha détourna les yeux de sa lessive et vit un grand homme aux cheveux noirs en uniforme militaire marcher vers elle. Il était séduisant et paraissait quelques années plus jeune qu'elle.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Il passa sa main sur sa nuque, l'air embarrassé. « Eh bien, je crois que je suis perdu... j'étais censé aller à la gare mais... » Un rire nerveux. « Eh bien... je me suis mis à marcher et je n'ai jamais trouvé la gare... c'est impressionnant de voir comme la campagne peut être vide une fois que l'on sort de la ville de Resembool proprement dite... »

Elle sourit au jeune homme. Il était très facile de se perdre une fois que l'on s'aventurait dans la campagne. « Vous avez dû marcher longtemps. » La gare était à quatre heures de marche de sa maison.

Il rougit et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, laissez-moi vous aider, ça ne me dérange pas. Je peux vous indiquer des directions à suivre, mais le mieux serait que je vous dessine une carte. »

Trisha entra dans la maison, saisit une des feuilles qui se trouvaient près d'Alphonse et sortit de sa poche le feutre qu'elle avait confisqué à Edward. Lorsqu'elle l'entendit entrer à sa suite, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et aperçut une expression d'amusement surpris sur son visage.

Elle rougit délicatement et dit : « Mon aîné est un petit farceur. Voici le cadet. Je pense qu'il aura une petite surprise en se réveillant. » Il acquiesça, et elle lui montra une chaise. « Vous pouvez vous asseoir si vous le souhaitez. Cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. » Elle fit une pause, puis proposa : « Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesça avec hésitation et dit : « De l'eau, ce serait avec plaisir, mais surtout ne vous dérangez pas.

- Oh, ce n'est rien, Monsieur... ?

- Mustang, dit-il. Major Roy Mustang. Alchimiste d'Etat. » Ces derniers mots furent ajoutés avec une pointe de fierté.

Elle hocha la tête, sourit, puis lui donna son nom avant de lui apporter un verre d'eau.

« Vous faîtes un peu jeune pour être alchimiste d'Etat », dit-elle en s'asseyant pour commencer la carte.

Il eut un petit rire. « En fait, je viens à peine de réussir l'examen.

- Vraiment ? Vous devez être très talentueux.

- C'est ce qu'ils disent... » dit-il. Elle l'entendit ramasser l'une des feuilles qui traînaient par terre et se retourna pour le regarder. Il tourna son regard vers elle et dit : « Vous semblez connaître vous-même un peu d'alchimie... » C'était dit comme une constatation, mais elle entendit également la question.

« Non... ce sont mes fils qui s'y intéressent. Pas moi. »

Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant de six ans endormi, et haussa un sourcil. « Combien avez-vous de fils ?

- Juste deux.

- Vraiment... ? Et quel âge a l'autre ?

- Sept ans. »

Le major baissa les yeux sur la feuille avec stupéfaction, puis dit : « J'aimerais bien revenir dans une dizaine d'années pour voir combien ils ont progressé. »

Elle hocha la tête sans grand enthousiasme. Il aimerait revenir pour les convaincre de s'engager dans l'armée, supposait-elle.

Ressentant un fort désir de changer de sujet de conversation, Trisha dit : « Avez-vous des nouvelles de l'Est ? »

Il soupira et se rassit. « Pour le moment, ce ne sont que quelques escarmouches sans grande importance, mais j'ai peur que quelque chose n'arrive et ne déclenche une vraie guerre. »

Elle songea qu'il ne semblait pas très content de cela. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait avoir compris. Après tout, si la guerre était déclarée, et qu'elle ne pouvait être contenue, les alchimistes d'Etat seraient déployés pour aider à régler le litige.

_Des Armes Humaines._

Elle frissonna à cette pensée. Non, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de voir revenir le major Mustang dans dix ans pour voir « combien ses enfants auront progressé » ; pas même un petit peu.

Soudain il eut un craquement perçant provenant de l'autre côté de la maison, puis des cris.

« Edward ! » hurla Trisha, se rappelant que son fils aîné se trouvait toujours dans la remise.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, le jeune homme en uniforme militaire fut debout et courut en direction du bruit. Elle se leva de sa chaise, mais sa jupe resta accrochée au bois, et elle dut dégager le tissu avant de pouvoir suivre l'homme aux cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin libéré sa jupe, elle entendit un nouveau cri rejoindre le premier. Celui-ci plus grave ; le cri d'un homme.

_Faîtes qu'Edward n'ait rien_, pensa-t-elle. _Je vous en prie, faîtes que mon garçon n'ait rien._

Alors qu'elle se ruait dans le couloir, elle entendit deux nouveaux cris s'ajouter, et la confusion l'envahit.

_Quatre voix ?_

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'atteindre la pièce, le bruit et les cris cessèrent.

La porte était légèrement entrouverte et lorsqu'elle la poussa, elle vit quatre formes étendues sur un grand cercle de transmutation qui était dessiné au sol ; son petit Edward, deux hommes bruns en uniformes militaires, et un adolescent blond avec une natte et un long manteau rouge.

Se précipitant à ses côtés, Trisha retourna son fils et vérifia son pouls. Une fois qu'elle vit sa poitrine s'élever et s'affaisser à intervalles réguliers, elle soupira de soulagement. Bien que les trois autres soient allongés sur le ventre, elle pouvait dire qu'eux aussi étaient vivants et qu'ils respiraient.

Mais... d'où venaient les deux autres personnes ?

Avec curiosité, elle s'approcha des deux hommes en uniformes. L'un était légèrement plus grand que l'autre, et mieux bâti. L'un avait le corps d'un homme qui avait à peine une vingtaine d'années, tandis que l'autre avait celui d'un homme qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la trentaine. Mais tous deux avaient les mêmes cheveux, la même carrure, la même... eh bien...

Nerveusement, elle retourna le plus jeune sur le dos. Le major Mustang grogna, mais ne s'éveilla pas. Son cœur battant à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine, elle retourna l'autre homme, et retint une exclamation de surprise. Ils étaient identiques. Oh, l'un était sans aucun doute plus âgé que l'autre, mais ils étaient identiques !

La stupéfaction l'envahit alors qu'elle comparait les deux alchimistes d'Etat, puis une pensée lui vint, et elle tourna la tête vers l'endroit où était étendu l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Si cet homme plus âgé ressemblait au major Mustang, alors...

L'appréhension et l'excitation l'envahirent alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour retourner l'adolescent blond sur le dos. Ses yeux survolèrent les traits du garçon avec interrogation. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son fils aîné, puis regarda de nouveau l'étranger d'un air stupéfait.

Ce garçon... cet adolescent...

Elle passa avec douceur un doigt le long des traits juvéniles de son visage.

Cet adolescent, c'était son Edward.


	2. Maman

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'..._**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Deux**

**Maman**

* * *

Major Edward Elric, alchimiste d'Etat, ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque sa vue se fut clarifiée, il vit un plafond de bois arriver dans son champ de vision, et songea que cela lui paraissait... familier... en quelque sorte...

Le parfum présent dans l'air fit remonter un sentiment confus de nostalgie, sans qu'il ne puisse savoir d'où il venait... Soudain, il prit conscience du sol dur sur lequel il était allongé, et laissa échapper un grognement avant de se redresser. Lorsque le reste de la pièce vint dans son champ de vision, Ed crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre.

Il reconnaissait cette pièce. C'était celle qui était derrière la maison. Celle où sa mère l'envoyait toujours quand il avait fait une bêtise ; comme si ça n'avait jamais été une punition. Il allait toujours se chercher des livres en douce et y restait pendant des heures...

C'était sa maison.

_Sa_ maison !

Celle qu'Al et lui avaient brûlée !

Lorsqu'il se retourna et regarda derrière lui, il eut un nouveau choc. Un grand cercle de transmutation assez complexe était dessiné au sol, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui le surprit le plus. Il n'y avait pas un, mais _deux_ Roy Mustang étendus sur le dessin à la craie.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, le petit blond s'approcha des deux hommes, et les regarda de la tête au pied. Il pouvait dire qu'entre les deux, il devait y avoir, peut-être, une différence d'âge d'environ dix ans, mais il était évident que le plus âgé était sans aucun doute son Mustang.

Il eut un large sourire à cette pensée. _Son Mustang_.

Oui, l'homme était bien à lui, mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Dans l'instant présent, il avait un mystère à résoudre. Un qui impliquait son amant, un homme qui semblait dix ans plus jeune que son officier supérieur, un cercle d'alchimie complexe, et une maison censée avoir été brûlée.

Il fronça les sourcils, hésitant à réveiller les deux autres hommes ou non. Selon toutes les apparences, ils étaient la même personne... comment réagiraient-ils devant un tel phénomène ? Pas très bien, imaginait-il. Les hommes vaniteux aimaient penser qu'ils étaient du genre à...

Il pensa alors à quelque chose.

Si le colonel était là, et qu'il y avait ici un homme qui lui ressemblait, alors...

Ed regarda autour de lui. Ne voyant personne d'autre, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de la pièce, et de laisser les deux hommes dormir pour le moment.

Silencieusement, Ed se glissa hors de la pièce, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui.

La nostalgie le submergea tandis qu'il quittait la remise. C'était bel et bien sa maison. Il se souvenait de chaque planche, et ce parfum... Cela sentait comme la cuisine de sa mère... Peut-être était-il mort... Peut-être était-ce le paradis... Si c'était le cas, alors la seule chose qui manquait était...

« Al ! » cria un enfant.

Ed cilla, et songea que c'était exactement ça. La seule chose qui manquait était Al... et sa mère...

« Al ! » vint un autre cri, puis, au-dessus de lui, il entendit des pas de course et des rires.

Sa gorge se serra. C'était presque trop ; les souvenirs envahissaient son esprit, son corps, et son cœur. C'était si réel... Tout semblait si incroyablement réel...

« Alors, tu es réveillé... » fit une mélodieuse voix féminine. Son souffle fut coupé, et son cœur manqua un battement. Il connaissait cette voix. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Lentement, il se retourna, et vit l'image qui ne vivait que dans ses rêves les plus beaux...

Dans ses rêves...

... et ici.

L'inquiétude marqua ses traits délicats. « Tu te sens bien ? On croirait que tu as vu un fantôme... »

_C'est le cas..._

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais les mots lui manquèrent et tout ce qui en sortit fut un faible bruit rauque. C'était elle. C'était _elle_.

Ses yeux l'étudièrent avec curiosité et elle lui sourit avec gentillesse, avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. « Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Tu as faim ? »

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Il semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle, et se sentait comme en état de choc.

« Et les deux autres ? Ils ne sont pas encore réveillés ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Oh, je vois... Je me demande si on devrait les réveiller... » Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur, et il secoua à nouveau la tête. Ils se réveilleraient bien assez tôt. Il voulait profiter de ce moment privilégié avec elle...

Avec sa mère.

* * *

Trisha soutint le regard de l'adolescent un long moment. Elle savait que même lorsqu'elle aurait détourné les yeux, il ne détacherait ses yeux d'elle. Son regard resterait aussi insistant.

C'était son fils.

Il devait l'être.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ce jeune homme était son Edward, seulement plus âgé. Non seulement ils se ressemblaient, mais leurs comportements étaient également identiques. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait son petit garçon, mais il semblait qu'il avait atteint le futur et en avait arraché l'adolescent et l'officier militaire.

Dans un sens, l'idée pouvait paraître un peu excentrique. Des personnes venant du futur ? Dit comme ça, cela semblait si ridicule, mais elle avait eu le temps d'outrepasser son choc ces dernières heures. Vraiment, elle trouvait qu'elle prenait tout ça plutôt bien.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c'était son petit garçon... enfin, plus aussi petit à présent... Quel âge avait-il ? Qu'arrivait-il dans sa vie ? Elle avait tant de questions.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, puis la rouvrit, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose. La totale incrédulité et le désir qui irradiaient de ses yeux lui fendaient le cœur. Pourquoi la fixait-il ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle fit la seule chose à laquelle elle put penser et lui ouvrit ses bras.

* * *

Ed regarda sa mère écarter les bras. Il voulait tellement être serré dans son étreinte, mais, et si elle disparaissait au moment où il la touchait ? Et si ce n'était qu'un rêve ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça... avec deux Mustang, sa maison, et sa mère...

Si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il ne voulait pas y mettre fin.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il déglutit avec difficulté, et marcha vers elle d'un pas hésitant. Sa lèvre inférieure trembla légèrement, et des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux. Etait-ce vraiment elle ? Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux en espérant y trouver la réponse.

« Maman ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Son visage s'étira en un doux sourire, et elle hocha la tête.

Comme en transe, il alla dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi aimé et aussi protégé. Une sensation chaleureuse parcourut son corps alors qu'elle l'enlaçait étroitement de ses bras. Il ferma les yeux, et deux grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, il l'étreignit tout aussi étroitement.

« Tout va bien », murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante, comme seule une mère pouvait le faire, et elle caressa ses cheveux. « Tout va bien... Je n'arrive pas à croire combien tu as grandi, Edward. Tu es devenu si _grand_, bientôt tu seras plus grand que moi, j'en suis certaine. »

Il sourit d'un air heureux, et se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte. Sa maman savait toujours dire les choses qui faisaient le plus de bien.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, elle lui sourit et dit : « Installe-toi à table. Je vais appeler les garçons pour qu'ils descendent. » Il opina et s'assit, puis elle appela : « Les garçons ! C'est l'heure du dîner ! » Il y eut des soudains bruits d'agitation au-dessus et des pas de course excités dévalant les escaliers jusque dans la cuisine.

Ses deux petits garçons s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent l'étranger. « Tout va bien les garçons. Il va rester avec nous quelques temps. »

Elle sourit lorsque le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle avec espoir.

Edward fut le premier à outrepasser sa surprise et alla s'asseoir à côté de l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. « Moi c'est Edward et voici mon petit frère Alphonse », dit-il en montrant le plus jeune qui s'était installé à côté de son grand frère de sept ans.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et les fixa avec ébahissement, bien que, étrangement, il fixât plus Alphonse que Edward. Trisha songea que si elle avait l'occasion de se retrouver face à elle-même en plus jeune, elle ne pourrait plus détacher ses yeux de la personne qui était elle.

« Alors ? Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda son petit Edward.

L'adolescent se racla la gorge et croassa : « Ed.

- Hé ! Juste comme ton prénom, grand-frère ! dit Alphonse d'un air surpris au petit Edward.

- Ouah, génial ! » s'exclama Edward.

Lorsqu'elle eut déposé le pain et le ragoût devant les garçons, ses deux petits se ruèrent dessus sans attendre. Le jeune homme prit son temps pour humer l'odeur du ragoût, puis amena sa cuillère jusqu'à sa bouche avec hésitation. Après qu'il eut pris sa première bouchée, elle demanda : « C'est bon ? »

Il acquiesça, et elle crut voir à nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux. « C'est... c'est délicieux. Le meilleur que j'ai jamais mangé... »

* * *

Il mangea le ragoût avec lenteur, savourant chaque bouchée. C'était sa cuisine, et c'était merveilleux.

Il jeta un coin d'œil en coin aux deux petits garçons qui dévoraient voracement leur nourriture. Ils étaient si jeunes... _Il_ avait l'air si jeune... Ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit Alphonse de six ans, et Ed eut la soudaine envie d'attraper le garçon et de le serrer dans ses bras. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère en chair et en os. Même si ce petit garçon n'était pas _son_ Al, celui de quatorze ans, il restait toujours le frère d'Ed. Il se sentit sourire légèrement en remarquant les marques d'encre effacée d'une barbe et d'une moustache, et eut le sentiment que son autre lui-même avait quelque chose à voir avec ça...

Une voix sortit Ed de ses pensées : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des gants ? » demanda Edward.

Ed eut un sourire empreint de regrets et dit : « Parce que je les trouve cool. »

Le petit garçon lui lança un regard qui signifiait très clairement : 'C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue.'

Bon, d'accord, il aurait pu trouver mieux comme justification. C'était l'été après tout. Il le savait parce qu'il se rappelait de l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maison en été, mais il ne voulait pas dire la vérité ; pas si elle était là. Il souhaitait éviter tout sujet de conversation douloureux, éviter tout ce qui gâcherait ce merveilleux moment qu'il passait. Bientôt, le temps viendrait où les questions devraient être posées, et où des vérités devraient être énoncées, mais pas tout de suite. Pour le moment, tout ce qu'il voulait était profiter de l'instant présent.

Sa mère posa un autre bol sur la table et s'assit pour manger.

« Tu sais quoi ? dit Al. Grand-frère et toi vous ressemblez beaucoup ! »

Edward examina l'adolescent plus attentivement, puis secoua la tête. « Non, je trouve pas. » Ed crut voir une étincelle de compréhension dans les yeux du petit garçon, comme s'il savait que l'adolescent était son double plus âgé, mais il ne pouvait en être certain. Il prit la décision de jouer le jeu d'Edward, si c'en était un, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il savait.

Ed hocha la tête. « Moi je pense que nous nous ressemblons, n'est-ce pas Alphonse... » Puis, avec un grand sourire mauvais, il ajouta : « Mais je suis plus grand. »

Alphonse rit alors qu'Edward lançait un regard furieux à l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds. « Je ne crois pas que je t'aime beaucoup », ronchonna le petit garçon, et il recula sa chaise.

Il y eut un silence, puis Alphonse demanda : « Tu as quel âge ?

- Quinze ans. »

Edward haussa un sourcil. « Quinze ans ? La majorité des jeunes de quinze ans que je connais sont _beaucoup_ plus grands que toi. »

Ed lui lança un regard furieux, et marmonna : « Sale gosse.

- Pourquoi tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ? demanda le petit garçon de sept ans, puis sans donner à Ed le temps de répondre, il enchaîna : Je déteste les cheveux longs. _Jamais_ je ne me laisserai pousser les cheveux. »

Ed rit. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Le petit garçon de six ans aux cheveux couleur sable se pencha vers l'avant, et chuchota bruyamment avec une voix de conspirateur : « Notre papa avait les cheveux longs, c'est pour ça.

- La ferme, Alphonse ! cria Edward, et il poussa son frère.

- Mamaaan ! Ed m'a poussé !

- T'es qu'un bébé pleurnichard.

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Non c'est pas vrai !

- Si c'est vrai !

- Les garçons ! » intervint Trisha d'un ton sévère. Les deux enfants revinrent à leurs plats l'air penaud, et recommencèrent à manger.

Ed secoua la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu être aussi puérile. « Tu devrais être gentil avec ton petit frère », dit-il. Le petit garçon de sept ans lui lança un regard furieux et ouvrit la bouche, dévoilant une bouchée de nourriture à moitié mâchée.

« Edward !

- Mais je n'ai rien fait ! » protestèrent les deux blonds à l'unisson.

Ed regarda la surprise, puis l'amusement qui passèrent sur le visage de sa mère, avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire.

* * *

Trisha se reprit et dit aux trois garçons de manger.

Vraiment, elle n'avait jamais assisté à une scène aussi comique.

La jeune femme brune soupira et laissa ses yeux errer sur le visage de l'adolescent. Il ressemblait tant à son père... Trisha sentit son cœur lui faire mal, et décida d'essayer de penser à autre chose que sa perte...

Quinze ans.

Alors ce Ed avait quinze ans ? Eh bien, son petit Edward avait raison. La majorité des jeunes garçons de son âge étaient bien plus grands que lui, mais elle avait toujours eu le sentiment qu'Edward ne serait jamais très grand. Quinze ans... l'adolescent avait huit ans de plus que le petit Edward.

Cela signifiait probablement que l'autre homme devait avoir huit ans de plus que le major. Son front se plissa avec inquiétude. Elle avait presque oublié les militaires. Que devait-elle faire d'eux ? Avoir une version plus âgée de son fils à la maison était une chose, mais elle venait à peine de rencontrer l'alchimiste d'Etat aujourd'hui. Pouvait-elle le laisser rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé... ? Ou peut-être que la question la plus adéquate devrait être : pouvait-elle le contraindre à rester jusqu'à ce que tout soit réglé ?

Ce serait pour le mieux, après tout c'était l'alchimie qui les avait mis dans cette situation, et ils auraient très probablement besoin de l'alchimie pour les en sortir. Son petit Edward avait apparemment recopié sur le sol un cercle de transmutation qui se trouvait dans un des livres de son père, sans savoir ce que cela ferait...

Mais le jeune homme était alchimiste d'Etat et l'autre homme aussi. A eux deux, ils devraient être capables de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé...


	3. Roy Mustang

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'..._**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Trois**

**Roy Mustang**

* * *

Le colonel Roy Mustang grogna et roula sur le côté. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut...

Lui-même...

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air confus et cligna rapidement des yeux, essayant de voir si l'autre lui allait disparaître.

Lorsqu'il devint clair que son imagination ne lui jouait pas des tours, Roy rampa vers l'autre homme. Le reflet de lui-même devait être plus jeune d'environ peut-être dix ans, il n'était pas sûr. Ce dont il était certain, c'était que cet homme était major. Roy ressentit une étrange satisfaction monter en lui.

Il était toujours dans l'armée.

Roy était devenu si perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué les yeux de l'autre homme s'ouvrir. Ce qu'il remarqua fut l'exclamation étouffée que poussa le jeune major. L'autre homme était clairement effrayé par le fait d'être confronté à quelqu'un qui était lui-même, bien que plus âgé.

« Calme-toi. A moins que tu ne saches exactement ce qu'il se passe ici, il me semble que nous n'en avons tous les deux pas la moindre idée. Nous devons garder notre sang froid. »

La plus jeune version de Roy déglutit, se redressa, puis regarda autour de lui. Pendant un moment, il sembla réfléchir, puis il se leva et fixa le sol. Roy suivit l'exemple de l'homme plus jeune et vit un cercle de transmutation incroyablement compliqué dessiné sous leurs pieds.

« Ça n'a aucun sens..., murmura le jeune homme.

- Quoi donc ?

- La première loi de l'Alchimie est l'échange équivalent, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... Qu'est-ce qui a été donné en échange ? Je veux dire... tu es là... et je suis là... mais... » Le major regarda autour de lui d'un air inquiet, comme s'il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Roy hocha la tête. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. » Il rumina cette pensée pendant une minute, puis fixa le major. « C'est toi qui a dessiné ça ? »

Son double ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Roy reprit : « Non, bien sûr que ce n'est pas toi. Tu es trop stupide pour ça. »

Le visage du jeune homme s'assombrit instantanément de colère, l'air offensé. « Je ne suis pas _stupide_. »

Roy haussa un sourcil. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu alchimiste d'Etat ?

- Environ... environ un mois...

Roy hocha la tête d'un air entendu. « Alors tu es stupide. »

Le jeune homme croisa les bras et dit : « Tu sais... j'ai le sentiment que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous sommes la même personne, donc en me traitant de stupide, est-ce que ça ne veut pas dire que tu te traites toi-même de stupide ?

- Non.

- Ah vraiment ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Roy lança à l'homme plus jeune un regard signifiant 'Je suis meilleur que toi' que des années de pratique avait rendu inébranlable, et dit : « C'est très simple. Si nous sommes bel et bien la même personne, alors je suis manifestement le plus âgé et toi le plus jeune. A présent, si toi tu venais à _me_ traiter de stupide, tu serais en effet en train de t'insulter toi-même car cela insinuerait que tu es stupide aujourd'hui et que tu ne deviendras jamais plus intelligent. Moi, d'une autre part, j'ai la connaissance que m'ont apportée les années et peux regarder mon passé et me rendre compte à quel point j'étais stupide et combien j'ai progressé à travers le temps. »

Le Major regarda le Colonel d'un air furieux pendant un temps, puis dit : « Tu es quelqu'un d'arrogant. Cette soi-disant sagesse que tu déclares posséder ne semble pas avoir fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur. Quelle déception. » La voix du jeune homme était teintée d'une note d'amertume et Roy tressaillit intérieurement.

Soudain, il ressentit de la colère. « _Je_ suis arrogant ? Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de petit bon à rien prétentieux. Tu es dans l'armée depuis deux ans (1) et a été alchimiste d'Etat pendant un mois, et tu crois que tu sais tout ? Tu ne sais _rien_. Ne pense même pas pouvoir me juger, parce que tu ne peux pas ! »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent durement durant quelques minutes, avant que Roy ne reprenne la parole. « Sais-tu ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que _toi _tu fais là, mais il s'avère que je me suis arrêté en passant devant cette maison. Je... je me dirigeais vers la gare... et j'ai vu un femme étendre son linge et je lui ai demandé... je lui ai demandé combien de temps cela prendrait pour y arriver. Elle a dit qu'elle me dessinerait une carte... hem, du chemin le plus court, donc je suis entré et on discutait quand... »

Roy écouta avec impatience la 'version de la vérité' de l'homme plus jeune. Au fil du temps, Roy avait travaillé dur pour éliminer tous les signes extérieurs démontrant qu'il mentait. Il avait été un terrible menteur étant jeune, et savait on ne peut mieux ce qui le trahissait. Finalement, lorsqu'il n'en put plus, il le coupa : « Donc tu t'es _perdu_ et cette femme a dit qu'elle allait te dessiner une carte, et puis _quoi_ ? »

Le major rougit, de colère, ou d'embarras d'avoir été découvert, Roy n'en était pas sûr, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas non plus. « Il y a eu ce... bruit... et ces cris... Je... j'ai couru ici et il y avait ce petit garçon blond qui criait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, puis... puis après ça... Je ne me souviens de rien... » Il haussa les épaules et eut à nouveau l'air inquiet. « Tu ne crois pas que... ? »

Roy secoua la tête. Il avait une bonne idée de ce à quoi pensait le major, et tout ce qu'il espérait était que ce soit faux. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'avoir été transporté ici pendant qu'un petit garçon errait dans Central, perdu et effrayé. Puis soudain, quelque chose que l'homme avait dit lui revint et il demanda : « Un petit garçon _blond_ ? »

Le major acquiesça. « Oui, une femme habite ici avec ses deux garçons... âgés de... six et sept ans, si je me souviens bien... »

Roy fronça les sourcils. Un petit garçon blond de sept ans qui pouvait faire de l'alchimie... « Quel âge as-tu ? » demanda-t-il brusquement.

L'homme plus jeune lui lança un regard furieux et dit : « Vingt-et-un ans. »

Roy pensa à voix haute un moment. « Vingt-et-un... sept... vingt-neuf... quinze... Quel est le nom du gamin ? »

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée, mais la mère s'appelle Trisha Elric. »

Elric.

On entendit un bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, et Roy songea que cela ressemblait de manière fort suspecte à son jeune subordonné.

Si ce petit garçon blond était bien celui auquel il pensait, cela voulait dire que Fullmetal était ici lui aussi...

* * *

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, les quatre personnes attablées levèrent les yeux vers eux. La femme brune paraissait inquiète, les deux petits garçons semblaient curieux et un petit peu effrayés, et Fullmetal avait l'air amusé.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit mot, puis la femme, que Roy supposait être Trisha Elric, se leva rapidement et dit : « Voudriez-vous du ragoût ?

- Ne vous dérangez pas », dit le major, tandis que le colonel répondait : « Oui, avec plaisir. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, et Roy aperçut une étincelle d'irritation dans les yeux de l'homme plus jeune. Le colonel secoua la tête. Il se souvenait avoir été si jeune et si fier... et si stupide. Il savait que l'homme plus jeune préférerait d'abord _mourir de faim_ plutôt que de s'imposer à une femme et ses enfants, mais Roy était plus âgé et n'avait plus aucun scrupule à profiter des gens. Il fronça les sourcils. Oui, bon, d'accord, pas _profiter_ d'eux non plus, mais...

« Nous aimerions bien _tous les deux_ avoir du ragoût, merci beaucoup », dit Roy avant d'avoir pu laisser ses pensées continuer à dériver dans ce sens.

Le major ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Roy le poussa en direction de la table et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. « Elle _veut_ nous nourrir », siffla-t-il dans l'oreille de l'homme plus jeune alors qu'ils prenaient place. Le major parut incertain, mais lorsque le ragoût fut servi, il mangea d'un air affamé.

« Eh bien... depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas mangé, major ? » demanda Mme Elric.

Le jeune homme fit une pause, et un léger rougissement colora ses joues. « Euh... J'ai mangé ce matin, mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. J'avais prévu d'acheter quelque chose à la gare, mais... »

Elle hocha la tête et poussa la corbeille à pain dans sa direction. « Mangez autant que vous le voulez, je vous en prie », dit-elle, puis elle sourit devant son regard reconnaissant.

* * *

Après avoir mangé la moitié de son repas, le major Mustang prit finalement le temps d'observer ceux qui étaient assis autour de la table. Les deux petits garçons jacassaient à propos de quelque cachotterie qu'ils avaient faite et à propos d'une certaine 'Winry' qui n'était pas autorisée à entrer. Il fut soulagé de voir que le jeune garçon n'avait pas été envoyé dans le futur en échange de son lui plus âgé et égocentrique. Même s'il était également intéressant de remarquer qu'une version plus âgée de l'enfant avait également atterri ici.

L'homme à côté de lui, son double du futur, mangeait son ragoût en silence. De temps en temps, il levait les yeux vers les deux petits garçons avec un sourire amusé, mais son regard se tournait le plus souvent vers l'adolescent blond au long manteau rouge.

De son côté, l'adolescent blond les regardait tous les deux périodiquement, mais son regard restait le plus souvent fixé sur la magnifique femme brune qui avait été si hospitalière. Le major songea que ce devait être normal après tout, si cet adolescent était la version plus âgée du petit garçon blond.

En parlant d'autre soi-même...

Roy tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme plus âgé assis à côté de lui. Dans un sens, il avait été heureux de voir que cet autre lui avait grimpé dans les grades et était colonel. Il était devenu alchimiste d'Etat dans le but de pouvoir aider les gens, et il était persuadé qu'en tant qu'officier haut gradé, il en aurait la capacité.

Une autre part de lui restait un peu confuse quant à la manière d'agir. Cet homme, cet autre lui, était plus haut gradé que lui. Mais... devait-il le traiter comme un officier supérieur, ou... Ce n'était pas comme si l'autre homme pouvait lui causer des problèmes pour insubordination ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce colonel n'était même pas colonel ici...

Il secoua la tête, prit une autre bouchée de ragoût, puis laissa son regard dériver sur l'adolescent. Il avait entendu quelqu'un dire le blond avait quinze ans, mais il paraissait plus jeune du fait de sa taille. Roy avait été instantanément attiré par le jeune garçon et fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête. Il avait vingt-et-un ans et le blond quinze. Il n'y avait une différence d'âge que de six ans. Ce n'était pas si terrible. A part le fait que l'âge légal soit seize ans...

Le major aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils. A quoi pensait-il ? Même si l'adolescent était intéressé par lui, et ce n'était qu'une supposition, quel bien pourrait en sortir ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils trouveraient un moyen de renvoyer les doubles chez eux... Non, ça ne marcherait pas.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil au garçon blond de sept ans, et fit le calcul. Vingt-et-un moins sept faisait... Il grimaça. _Quatorze ans !_ Il jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à la femme brune qui regardait le groupe avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si elle avait la moindre idée de ce à quoi il pensait...

Son regard revint quelques minutes sur l'adolescent, puis sur son double. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le colonel, il tressaillit. L'homme plus âgé le fixait intensément d'un air furieux. Roy écarquilla les yeux comme pour demander : 'Quoi ?'

Le regard du colonel alla vers l'adolescent blond puis revint sur Roy, avant de s'assombrir. Le major déglutit. Son double savait-il à quoi il pensait ? Ce n'était pas comme si tout le monde savait qu'il était attiré par les deux sexes... enfin... le colonel devait bien sûr le savoir puisqu'il était lui...

Roy rougit vivement et fixa son ragoût en se sentant frustré et confus. Bon sang... le vieux shnock agissait comme s'il marchait sur ses plates-bandes ou un truc dans le genre...

Il leva à nouveau les yeux sur le petit garçon, mais il dut encore une fois les baisser alors qu'un coup sous la table venant de l'autre homme le laissait savoir que le colonel savait parfaitement ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Le major leva les yeux au ciel et reprit une bouchée de ragoût. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait tenter quoi que ce soit sur le gosse après tout... le garçon blond avait sept ans ! Il n'était pas du genre à faire quoi que ce soit à des petits enfants !

_Une différence d'âge de quatorze ans..._ songea-t-il.

Non.

Oh que non.

Même s'il attendait que le gosse grandisse, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'une relation avec une si grande différence d'âge puisse fonctionner.

* * *

Note de l'auteur : (1) Dans le manga, il me semble que Roy faisait d'abord partie de l'armée régulière avant de devenir alchimiste d'Etat. Etant donné que la série ne développe pas vraiment cet aspect, je vais utiliser la perspective du manga sur ce point.


	4. Réalisations

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant que, décidément, elle peut être vraiment stupide parfois...  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Quatre  
**

**Réalisations**

* * *

« Ce diner était délicieux, Mme Elric, le meilleur que j'ai pu avoir depuis longtemps. Vous êtes vraiment une excellente cuisinière. »

A l'entente du ton mielleux qu'avait pris le colonel, Ed leva les yeux de son bol et grimaça. Lorsque le colonel Mustang devenait poli, cela signifiait la plupart du temps que l'on allait parler de choses sérieuses. Pour avoir travaillé avec l'homme depuis aussi longtemps, il avait appris à connaître très bien ce genre de comportements. Le colonel était un crétin plein de suffisance quand tout allait bien, encore plus arrogant quand les choses tournaient mal, mais sérieux et courtois quand la situation devenait critique...

Ou quand il considérait qu'elle ferait de la peine à quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

« Eh bien, merci... monsieur...

- _Colonel_ Roy Mustang. »

Ed eut un petit sourire en coin à l'accentuation que le colonel avait portée sur son grade, et vit l'autre Mustang fusiller l'homme plus âgé du regard avec véhémence.

« Eh bien... merci beaucoup, colonel Mustang. Je suis contente que ça vous ait plu », dit-elle avec un petit sourire et une légère rougeur.

Il hocha la tête avec un de ces sourires bien à lui, puis dit : « Mme Elric...

- Trisha, je vous en prie... » La rougeur de ses joues s'accentua.

Ed regarda sa mère d'un air choqué, puis se retourna pour fusiller son officier supérieur du regard. Comment _osait-il_ flirter avec sa mère ! D'une chose l'une, elle était toujours mariée. Le concerné était peut-être un salaud, mais il n'en restait pas moins son mari. Deuxièmement, Roy était à _lui_. Ed pouvait supporter de voir Mustang flirter avec les filles de Central parce que cela entretenait sa réputation et préservait leur secret, mais ils n'étaient pas à Central. Ils étaient... eh bien... manifestement, ils étaient à Resembool, mais dans le passé, d'une quelconque manière...

« C'est un très joli nom », dit le colonel avec douceur.

Ed serra les dents puis frappa la table de son poing. « Est-ce que tu as quelque chose d'important à dire, le vieux, ou est-ce que tu vas juste rester assis là à _flirter_ ? » Sa mère rougit furieusement, le colonel haussa un sourcil, le major eut un sourire satisfait, et les deux garçons le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, mais il ne se démonta pas. « Eh bien ? » grogna-t-il.

Le colonel ouvrit la bouche, mais Trisha le devança et prit la parole, les joues toujours aussi rouges. « Edward, tu es très malpoli. Excuse-toi immédiatement. »

L'officier plus âgé, à présent extrêmement amusé, regarda Ed d'un air d'attente.

Ed le fusilla du regard, mais ne dit rien. S'excuser ? Auprès de Mustang ? Jamais.

« Edward », reprit sa mère d'une voix menaçante.

Le son d'un ricanement à côté de lui attira son attention, et il baissa les yeux pour voir l'autre Edward en train de glousser.

« Allez _Eeedwaaard_, ricana doucement son jeune double. Il faut que tu dises que t'es déso... » Mais le garçon n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Alphonse lui donna un coup de coude et secoua la tête.

« C'est bon. »

Ed leva la tête et vit le colonel s'adresser à sa mère.

« Par ailleurs, il a raison. Il est temps que nous parlions de ce qu'il se passe ici. Aussi plaisant qu'ait pu être ce dîner, et malgré la manière dont tout le monde s'est efforcé de prétendre que ce n'était qu'une simple réunion de famille, nous savons tous que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Le visage de la jeune femme brune se marqua d'inquiétude, mais elle acquiesça et regarda Edward. « Mon cœur, pourrais-tu aller me chercher le livre que tu lisais tout à l'heure ? »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête avec réticence et se sauva faire ce qui était demandé.

« Je suis... je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé », dit-elle en regardant les deux hommes aux cheveux noirs.

_Et moi ? Je compte pour du beurre ?_ pensa Ed d'un air maussade devant le manque d'attention dont lui faisait preuve sa mère à ce moment précis. Il se ressaisit instantanément lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui et lui sourit doucement.

Le bruit de pas de course interrompit le cours de ses pensées alors qu'Edward revenait en courant avec un épais livre dans les bras. « Le voilà maman ! » dit le garçon en posant le livre sur ses genoux. Elle sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de passer le livre au colonel.

« L'écriture de mon époux... », dit-elle en indiquant le livre.

Il hocha la tête et commença à feuilleter le volume. Ed le regarda alors que l'homme plus âgé haussait un sourcil et sifflait doucement. « C'est... » Il leva les yeux vers Ed. « C'est vraiment impressionnant... »

Ed fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de voir son amant complimenter l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

Quand le major se pencha plus près pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre, le colonel lui jeta un regard en coin et le fusilla du regard : « Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ça. Tu es trop stupide pour comprendre quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il y a d'écrit. »

Ed cilla. Est-ce que le colonel venait bien de se traiter de stupide... ?

« La ferme, le vieux », grogna le plus jeune Mustang puis il déplaça légèrement sa chaise pour avoir une meilleure vue. Ed ne put s'en empêcher, et se mit à rire. C'était trop. La situation actuelle était tout simplement trop...

* * *

Le colonel Mustang lança un regard noir à son subordonné hilare avant retourner son attention sur le livre. Les théories d'Hohenheim étaient incroyablement compliquées... Roy tourna la tête et aperçut son double en train de regarder Ed fixement à nouveau. Il lui donna un coup de coude et grogna : « Arrête de le fixer.

- En quoi ça te dérange ? » siffla l'homme en retour.

Roy secoua la tête et tourna son attention vers le plus jeune des deux Edward. « Est-ce que tu pourrais trouver la page où se trouve le cercle que tu as dessiné dans l'autre pièce ? demanda-t-il gentiment, passant le livre au petit garçon.

- Peut-être... » L'enfant parut avoir peur de se faire gronder, mais commença tout de même à feuilleter le livre.

« Pensez-vous être capable d'arranger tout ça ? demanda Trisha d'une voix nerveuse.

- Bien sûr », mentit-il. En réalité, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait pu se passer, ou de comment faire revenir les choses à la normale. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cercle de transmutation qui transporterait quelqu'un du futur dans le passé. Il sourit à la jeune femme brune et ses joues se teintèrent d'une ravissante teinte rosée. Elle tourna son attention vers son ragoût et commença à faire tourner sa cuillère dans son bol, sans manger.

Il avait le sentiment qu'Ed allait le tuer pour flirter avec sa mère, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était une femme très belle, et était visiblement attirée par lui. C'était assez amusant si l'on considérait le fait qu'elle ne réagissait pas du tout de la même manière avec son double. La plupart des femmes préféraient simplement les hommes plus âgés qu'elles, et il semblait que Trisha Elric était l'une d'entre elles. Après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Hohenheim n'était pas exactement aussi jeune que ça.

Roy regarda Ed, et ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Peut-être que l'attirance envers les hommes plus âgés était de famille...

Son regard se posa sur le major, qui jetait à son tour des coups d'œil à Ed, encore. Roy fronça les sourcils. Fullmetal était à _lui_. Une petite discussion avec son autre lui s'imposait...

* * *

Trisha parcourut la scène du regard et fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose n'allait pas.

Enfin... à part le fait qu'il y avait des gens venus du futur assis à sa table.

Autre chose.

Chacun des deux militaires jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à son fils de quinze ans, les coups d'œil étaient d'une certaine manière différents... Elle n'aimait pas ça. Pas du tout.

« Je crois que c'est ça... », dit Edward, soulevant le livre pour que l'officier militaire plus âgé le prenne.

Le Roy Mustang plus âgé était définitivement plus mature que le major, non seulement physiquement mais également dans son attitude. Il était très convenable, mais elle s'efforça de se rappeler qu'elle était toujours mariée... même si elle n'en avait plus vraiment l'impression les trois quarts du temps, n'ayant pas vu son époux depuis plusieurs années maintenant...

« Wow... », souffla le colonel. Lorsque le major se pencha à nouveau pour jeter un coup d'œil, l'autre homme n'émit aucune objection. Au premier coup d'œil, il était facile de remarquer que les deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière cela. Le plus jeune homme avait-il peur de son avenir ? L'autre regrettait-il son passé ? Trisha supposait qu'elle ne le saurait jamais.

C'était tout simplement des questions qu'on ne posait pas à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ed.

Elle avait également vu diverses émotions traverser ses yeux lorsqu'il regardait son passé.

Non, elle ne pourrait pas demander aux deux militaires ce à quoi ils songeaient.

Mais elle pourrait poser ces questions à son fils.

* * *

Le major Mustang baissa les yeux sur le cercle de transmutation au sol, puis sur le livre qu'il tenait. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aurais un jour la chance d'avoir un aperçu des travaux de Hohenheim. »

L'autre Mustang grogna et ferma la porte derrière eux. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu y comprenais quoi que ce soit, j'en suis sûr. »

Le major le fusilla du regard et serra les dents. « Tu sais, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu continues à me rabaisser comme ça. Je ne t'ai rien fait. »

Le colonel croisa les bras et sembla jauger son autre lui du regard. Pendant un moment, il resta debout à le fixer, puis il dit : « Je t'aime pas. C'est tout. »

Roy regarda l'autre homme se détourner et commencer à étudier le cercle dessiné au sol. Il ne _l'aimait_ pas ? C'était quoi cette excuse ? Et pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas ? Quel salaud...

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et l'adolescent aux cheveux blonds se glissa dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. « Tsss, merci d'être restés et d'avoir aidé à débarrasser... », fit le garçon d'un ton sarcastique.

Le plus jeune homme aux cheveux noirs fronça les sourcils. « Nous essayons d'arriver à comprendre ce qu'il a pu se passer. A vrai dire, tu devrais nous remercier. Essaye un peu d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si je n'avais pas été là quand ton autre toi a commencé à faire joujou avec un cercle aussi compliqué. Tu serais probablement resté coincé ici à jamais. Au moins maintenant tu as une chance de retourner à ton époque. C'est une affaire d'alchimistes d'Etat à présent, donc si tu voulais bien être gentil et nous laisser travailler tranquilles... »

Cela ne parut pas faire effet.

Le petit adolescent avait haussé un sourcil et un léger sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres. « Alors... mmh... depuis combien de temps êtes-vous alchimiste d'Etat... _Major_ ? » demanda le garçon d'un air amusé.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui posait cette question... Il pouvait comprendre que la réponse avait été utile à son autre lui pour comprendre où il se trouvait dans le passé, mais en quoi cela pourrait intéresser ce gamin ?

« Un mois, répondit-il d'un ton irrité.

- Un mois, répéta le gamin, paraissant à présent de plus en plus amusé. Eh bien, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'ancienneté, si ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que comme ils ne font les examens qu'une seule fois par an, vous et tous ceux qui auront été pris avec vous seriez tout en bas de l'échelle. »

Roy fronça les sourcils d'un air confus et embarrassé. Ce que disait le garçon était vrai, mais en quoi cela le regardait-il, et pourquoi était-il si amusé ?

« Ca suffit », coupa une voix irritée, et Roy et le blond se retournèrent tous deux pour regarder le colonel, qui marchait à présent vers eux. L'homme plus âgé regarda son double. « Major. En tant que votre officier supérieur, et que cela te plaise ou non je _suis_ plus haut gradé que toi, je vous ordonne de la fermer jusqu'à ce que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe ici ou à moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose de pertinent à dire. »

L'homme plus jeune lança un regard plein de haine au colonel, puis le tourna sur le blond qui ricanait doucement.

« Quant à toi..., dit l'autre homme, arrachant le lourd volume des mains de Roy et le jetant brutalement contre la poitrine du garçon. Je veux que tu commences à analyser les travaux de Hohenheim et ce cercle qu'a dessiné ton double. Je veux savoir ce qu'il était destiné à faire, pourquoi il a été créé, et s'il était supposé marcher de la manière dont il l'a fait ou non. Si non, quel était son but original. »

Roy se sentit légèrement satisfait en voyant que le garçon avait cessé de ricaner. En fait, le regard plein d'irritation et de répugnance qui était dirigé vers le colonel lui remonta efficacement le moral.

« Est-ce que vous ne venez pas de le parcourir ? se plaignit le garçon avec amertume tout en ouvrant le livre à la page marquée.

- Si, bien sûr, mais il y a plus que quelques informations là-dedans et cela prendrait plus que quelques minutes pour toutes les rassembler.

- Je ne vais pas faire tout le boulot pendant que vous vous prélassez/la coulez douce sans rien faire ! cracha le blond.

- Qui a dit que je ne ferais rien ? Quelqu'un doit interroger ton double et j'ai cru comprendre que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien tous les deux. » L'autre homme eut un grand sourire. « Peut-être qu'après je prendrais le temps de discuter avec ta mère à propos de... »

L'homme n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Le blond l'avait pris par le col de son uniforme et tiré près de lui. « Eloigne-toi de ma mère ! »

Le major commençait à se sentir un peu dépassé par les évènements, et tout aussi embarrassé par le manque de respect dont faisait preuve son autre lui. Tout d'abord, pourquoi le colonel disait-il au gamin de faire les recherches sur le cercle ? C'était un boulot plus approprié pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient plus âgés et qu'ils étaient alchimistes d'Etat. Un autre point qui le rendait confus était la manière dont l'autre homme provoquait le garçon. Il pouvait voir que même si le colonel trouvait Trisha Elric attirante, il n'y avait rien de plus. Cependant, l'homme semblait manifestement vouloir foutre le gamin en rogne. Cela n'avait vraiment aucun sens...

Le colonel secoua la tête. « Tu sais, tu t'énerves vraiment pour les plus _petites_ choses. »

Le blond grommela et repoussa l'homme. « Eloigne-toi juste d'elle. Elle est mariée.

- Techniquement seulement. »

Le regard furieux que lui lança le garçon fit rire l'autre homme puis il eut un regard légèrement amusé... comme s'il _connaissait_ le gamin. « Je suis désolé, dit son double avec gentillesse, puis plus brusquement. Mais je veux toujours que tu fasses les recherches. C'est un ordre. »

Roy fronça les sourcils et dit : « Tu es vraiment arrogant. Tu ne peux pas lui _ordonner_ de faire les recherches. »

Tous les deux se retournèrent pour le regarder, l'air d'avoir oublié qu'il était là.

« Vraiment ?

- Oui absolument ! Tu ne peux pas donner des ordres à des civils comme ça ! »

L'autre homme lui lança à nouveau _ce regard_ et dit : « Merci, major. Vous faites preuve d'une perspicacité absolument flagrante, comme toujours. »

Les yeux de Roy passèrent rapidement sur le garçon, qui souriait à présent ouvertement. Il laissa son regard parcourir l'adolescent de la tête aux pieds, lorsqu'une chaîne d'argent attira son attention, et il écarquilla les yeux sous le choc. Etait-ce possible ? Comment avait-il pu la manquer ? Bien sûr... le garçon était assis à table lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, et y était toujours quand le colonel l'avait traîné jusque dans la remise.

« Toi... », souffla-t-il avec stupéfaction. Non... Non, c'était impossible. Le gamin n'avait que quinze ans...

« C'est exact, fit le blond d'un air amusé. Moi. » Le petit adolescent sortit la grosse montre en argent, certificat d'Etat, de sa poche, et dit : « Major Edward Elric. Le Fullmetal Alchemist. »


	5. Punition

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant que, décidément, la vie est nulle parfois... (et ce site aussi, mais chut !)  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Punition**

* * *

Ed regarda avec amusement les diverses émotions qui passèrent sur le visage de l'autre Mustang. Il y eut tout d'abord la surprise, probablement à la vue de la montre. En second lieu ce fut l'incrédulité, sûrement par rapport à l'âge d'Ed. Troisièmement ce fut le choc, probablement devant le fait que ce soit _vrai_ étant donné que le colonel ne niait pas les faits. Et puis finalement de l'irritation, avant que l'homme ne demande : « Depuis combien de temps es-tu alchimiste d'Etat ? »

Le blond eut un petit rire. C'était définitivement Roy Mustang. L'homme se demandait déjà combien pesait son grade.

« Presque quatre ans », répondit Ed avec ravissement.

Oh oui.

Comme c'était bon d'avoir de la supériorité sur cet arrogant d'enfoiré.

Bon... ce Mustang n'était pas exactement le même que le colonel, mais bon, Ed n'allait pas jouer les fines bouches pour de petits détails techniques.

« Quatre ans ? » murmura l'homme avec incrédulité.

Ed acquiesça avec fierté. « C'est exact. Je suis devenu alchimiste d'Etat juste après mes douze ans, donc ça fera quatre ans dans quelques mois.

- Douze ans ? s'étrangla le major. Je n'y crois pas... Comment est-ce possible ? Douze ans... un simple gosse...

- Je suis un _prodige_, si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué avec mon jeune double », se vanta le blond.

C'était vraiment divertissant de voir le Mustang de vingt-et-un ans le regarder bouche bée, les yeux ronds. Oui, en effet, Ed ne pensait pas s'amuser autant un jour. Soudain les yeux du major se posèrent sur le colonel et il pointa l'homme du doigt. « Toi ! Tu le savais !

- Bien sûr que je le savais, fit l'autre homme aux cheveux noirs, imperturbable.

- Tu aurais pu me le dire ! » se plaignit le major.

Le colonel haussa les épaules. « J'ai réfléchi à qui mettre au courant de quoi, et je n'ai pas cru nécessaire que tu le saches.

- Comment peux-tu..., gronda le jeune Mustang, mais Ed l'interrompit.

- J'ai fait la même chose de mon côté, et je ne pense pas que ma mère ait besoin de l'apprendre ; en tout cas pas par toi. C'est à moi de voir si je lui dis ou non, donc tu ferais mieux de rester discret là-dessus si tu sais ce qui est bon pour toi.

- C'est une menace ? demanda le major d'un ton irrité.

- Pas encore, mais c'en deviendra une si besoin est.

- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir m'avoir si facilement ? » demanda le jeune Mustang avec assurance en sortant ses gants.

Ed sourit et prit une posture de combat. « Ouais ! Tout à fait ! »

« Ca suffit ! » aboya le colonel, et il s'approcha de son jeune double. L'homme plus âgé posa une main sur le bras du plus jeune et l'étudia avec un regard qu'Ed n'avait vu que peu de fois ; c'était un regard triste mais réfléchi... Après un moment, le colonel dit doucement : « Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes nerfs. Ca ne va pas t'aider plus tard... »

Le major le regarda d'un air furieux, mais ne dit rien.

« Tu ne peux pas battre Fullmetal dans un combat ; avec ton inexpérience, il te foutrait une raclée en moins de deux. Peut-être que dans deux ans, tu seras capable de l'avoir, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas comme tu es aujourd'hui. »

Ed écouta le colonel parler, et ressentit un peu de fierté en entendant son amant dire que le major ne pouvait gagner contre lui dans un combat. Toutefois, il se sentait aussi légèrement... quoi ? Embarrassé ? Exclu ? Cette conversation semblait être devenue si personnelle tout à coup...

Mais cela passa très vite tandis que le colonel, marchant vers la porte, disait avec désinvolture : « Eh bien Fullmetal, tu ferais mieux de te mettre au travail. Venez, major !

- Quel enfoiré », dirent Ed et le major à l'unisson.

Tous deux se regardèrent d'un air surpris, puis sourirent. Tandis que le jeune Mustang suivait le colonel hors de la pièce, Ed songea que, peut-être, le major et lui pourraient bien s'entendre malgré tout.

* * *

Ed leva les yeux du livre lorsqu'il perçut un grincement derrière lui. Le blond tourna la tête et vit son jeune double le regarder de derrière la porte entrouverte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent pendant quelques instants.

Ed ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement irrité par son plus jeune lui. Le gosse avait fait quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide en touchant à ce cercle de transmutation, et dans seulement quelques années, le garçon ferait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Quel imbécile...

Ed commença alors à mieux comprendre le comportement du colonel à l'encontre du jeune Mustang. Il y avait des choses que l'homme brun avait faites et dont il n'était pas fier, des choses pour lesquelles il se haïssait... peut-être l'homme plus âgé dirigeait-il sa colère et sa répugnance sur le Major. Dans sa tête, Ed pouvait voir l'expression confuse, parfois blessée du l'autre Roy à chaque fois que le colonel disait quelque chose de méchant, d'hostile ou d'insultant à son égard.

A cet instant, Ed décida qu'il ne voulait pas faire la même chose à son autre lui.

« Tu entres ? » demanda Ed au jeune garçon.

Avec hésitation, Edward se glissa dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. L'enfant semblait quelque peu incertain, mais il s'approcha de l'endroit où Ed était assis par terre.

« Je croyais qu'ils devaient te parler... », dit Ed.

Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Ils sont entrain de discuter avec maman. » Ed émit un grognement et l'enfant poursuivit : « Ils ont l'air assez gentils. Ils sont gentils avec maman donc ça va. »

L'autre alchimiste leva les yeux au ciel. Ils avaient intérêt à ne pas être _trop_ gentils...

Poussant un soupir, Ed regarda le garçon et dit : « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu essayais de faire avec ça ? » Edward jeta un coup d'œil au grand cercle de transmutation et ses joues rougirent légèrement alors qu'il haussait les épaules. Il était évident que son double était embarrassé, et Ed était presque sûr que le gosse avait été entrain de mijoter un mauvais coup.

« Allez, le titilla Ed. Tu peux me le dire. Je jure de ne le dire à personne. » Comme le garçon semblait toujours hésitant, l'autre alchimiste sourit et dit : « Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. »

Le gosse blond croisa les bras et baissa la tête, réfléchissant. Il s'écoula presque une minute entière avant que le garçon ne relève les yeux vers son double, étudiant attentivement le visage d'Ed. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Edward se rapprocha d'Ed et s'assit à côté de lui. « Es-tu..., commença l'enfant, mais il fit une pause, comme s'il n'osait pas demander. Es-tu vraiment... moi ? »

Ed acquiesça, mais resta silencieux. Il avait le sentiment que le garçon avait encore des choses à dire ou à demander. Les yeux du jeune garçon étaient plein de stupéfaction. « Wow..., souffla-t-il. Enfin, je m'en doutais... mais, _wow_ ! » L'enfant se mit sur ses genoux et rampa pratiquement sur les genoux d'Ed. L'alchimiste de sept ans rapprocha son visage de celui d'Ed et regarda directement dans les yeux du garçon plus âgé.

Ed commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise avec le garçon aussi proche de lui, mais il décida de laisser l'enfant satisfaire sa curiosité. Le jeune alchimiste d'Etat posa le lourd volume sur le côté et tira son double pour l'installer complètement sur ses genoux. Le garçon sourit et se tortilla un peu avant de trouver une position confortable, puis leva la main et attrapa la tresse d'Ed.

« Pourquoi tu t'es laissé pousser les cheveux ? » demanda-t-il avec un regard désapprobateur.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ed soupira et dit : « Je ne sais pas... »

L'autre alchimiste n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, ou plutôt de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Sa mère leur avait toujours coupé les cheveux à Alphonse et lui. Après sa mort, les cheveux d'Ed avaient poussé et étaient devenus assez emmêlés puisqu'il ne laissait pas Pinako y toucher. Après qu'Izumi ait accepté de devenir leur maître à Al et lui, la femme avait dû pratiquement le maintenir en place de force pour pouvoir les lui couper. La deuxième – et dernière – fois qu'Izumi avait coupé ses cheveux avait été juste avant qu'ils ne reviennent à Resembool. Ed s'était plaint, mais son maître n'avait pas eu à le maintenir en place. A ce moment-là, Ed avait commencé à la voir comme une mère, et non plus juste comme un maître.

Bien entendu, le fait qu'elle puisse lui foutre une raclée en rien de temps n'avait rien à voir avec ça...

Non, sérieusement.

« Tu ne sais pas ? » demanda Edward d'un ton sceptique.

Ed haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que j'ai juste eu la flemme de les couper, c'est tout. »

Le garçon ne parut pas avaler cette explication, mais n'insista pas. A la place, l'enfant demanda : « Et pourquoi tu portes ça ? » Edward tira le long manteau rouge.

« C'est l'hiver chez moi, mentit Ed, puis il poursuivit, ne voulant pas que son double pose plus de questions. Ok, c'est mon tour de demander quelques trucs. »

Edward parut déçu, mais acquiesça tout de même.

« Tu sais quoi, je pense que tu voulais utiliser ce cercle de transmutation pour faire une farce à Al, mais bien sûr, ce n'est qu'une supposition, donc pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce que tu essayais de faire avec ? Et ne me sors pas 'Je ne sais pas' ou ce genre de conneries », ajouta Ed en voyant le garçon sur le point d'hausser les épaules.

Edward écarquilla les yeux et s'écria : « Tu as dis un gros mot ! »

Ed leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le garçon de sept ans d'un air ennuyé. « On s'en fout ! »

Le gosse gonfla les joues comme s'il retenait sa respiration, puis il sauta des genoux d'Ed et courut vers la porte. Attrapant la poignée, Edward sourit et cria « Je vais le dire ! » avant de tirer la porte et de courir hors de la pièce.

* * *

« Nous sommes sincèrement désolés de vous causer tout ce dérangement... » mentit le colonel d'une voix mielleuse.

Le major Mustang leva les yeux au ciel. Son double plus âgé était un homme fourbe, manipulateur et _visqueux_, et pourtant, Roy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux des talents de son double. L'homme avait pratiquement complètement amadoué la femme Elric. Malgré l'antipathie que le plus jeune alchimiste nourrissait à l'égard de l'homme, il devait admettre qu'il était impressionné.

La brune secoua la tête, rougissant légèrement. « Non, ce n'est rien. J'espère juste que tout va s'arranger... »

Le major hocha la tête. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait juste poursuivre sa vie et prétendre que ce cauchemar morbide n'avait jamais eu lieu. Roy n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il allait finir par devenir un enfoiré arrogant sans rien pour le rattraper.

Et puis il y avait le sale gosse.

Roy était certain que lui et l'adolescent blond pourraient devenir amis s'ils passaient un peu de temps ensemble, mais...

Bon sang !

Un alchimiste d'Etat ?

A _douze ans_, rien que ça... !

Comment est-ce que _ça_ avait-il pu arriver, _bordel_ ?

Au dehors du fait que Mme Elric semblait être conquise par le charme et le physique du colonel, manifestement, elle ne portait pas vraiment l'armée dans son cœur. Il n'avait aucun doute que la femme ne serait pas triste de les voir s'en aller, lui et l'autre homme.

Alors pourquoi aurait-elle laissé son fils rejoindre l'armée ?

Encore plus curieux : pourquoi l'armée l'avait-elle autorisé ?

Roy détestait vraiment ne pas être au courant de ce qu'il se passait.

Un jour, il espérait tout savoir, et être capable de cacher des choses aux autres. Il savait que c'était mesquin, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il pensait à cet instant.

Le colonel prit la main de la brune dans la sienne et était sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrant avec fracas et des rires perçants leur parvinrent. Ils se retournèrent alors que le battement d'un pas de course sur le plancher annonçait l'arrivée en toute hâte d'un Edward Elric de sept ans.

* * *

« MAMAAAAN ! » cria le garçon.

Un instant plus tard, la version adolescente du petit blond se précipita dans la pièce.

Lorsqu'Edward entra en collision avec ses jambes, Trisha fut presque renversée par la force du choc, mais le colonel, tenant toujours sa main, rétablit son équilibre.

Fronçant les sourcils, Trisha étudia le visage du garçon. Edward avait cette expression qui signifiait toujours qu'il essayait d'attirer des ennuis à Alphonse. C'était une expression de plaisir fourbe. Même si les deux garçons s'entendaient bien en général, elle s'inquiétait toujours pour son fils cadet. Edward aimait dépasser les limites. Il aimait savoir _pourquoi_ il n'avait pas le droit de faire telle chose, et si son aînée n'avait pas une raison assez bonne, il le ferait tout de même, entraînant le plus souvent Alphonse avec lui.

Et, parfois, Edward était tout à fait capable de faire porter le chapeau à son frère. Trisha connaissait assez bien ses fils pour voir clair dans le jeu d'Edward, mais les autres adultes étaient différents. Plusieurs fois, Alphonse avait fini par se retrouver avec la pire punition, et le plus souvent son fils cadet n'osait pas s'y opposer. Le garçon aux cheveux de sable était un suiveur, pas un meneur comme son frère aîné.

Trisha avait souvent peur qu'un jour, Edward n'entraîne Alphonse dans quelque chose dont aucun des deux ne pourrait sortir indemne.

Un coup sec tiré sur sa jupe tira Trisha de ses pensées. « Mamaaan ! Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

- Espèce de sale _gosse_ ! » cria le garçon de quinze ans.

Son fils aîné tourna la tête et hurla : « NE ME TRAITE PAS DE _PETIT_ !

- Les garçons ! dit-elle, essayant d'attirer leur attention, mais elle n'arriva pas à se faire entendre au milieu des hurlements.

- EXACTEMENT ! TU ES SI PETIT QU'ELLE NE POURRAIT MÊME PAS _T'ENTENDRE_ ! »

Le garçon se tourna légèrement et pointa l'adolescent du doigt dans un accès de rage. « ET TOI ALORS ? TU _DIS_ QUE T'AS QUINZE ANS, MAIS ON DIRAIT PLUS QUE T'EN AS _DIX_ !

- _Les garçons_ ! » tenta à nouveau Trisha.

L'adolescent fit un pas menaçant. « QUI EST-CE QUE TU TRAITES DE SI PETIT QU'ON LE CONFONDRAIT AVEC UNE GAMINE DE DIX ANS, ESPECE DE PETIT...

- _LES GARCONS !_ » cria Trisha en interrompant l'adolescent. Les deux blonds la regardèrent comme s'ils étaient surpris de la voir ici. « Au nom du _ciel_, que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Rien du tout, commença Ed, mais Edward fut plus rapide que lui.

- Maman, Ed a dit un gros mot.

- Oh ? »

Edward acquiesça d'un air sérieux, puis après quelques secondes de silence, il ajouta : « Deux fois. »

Pendant un moment, Trisha ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le petit garçon, puis elle releva la tête et regarda Ed ostensiblement. « Edward Elric, tu _sais_ que je n'aime pas vous entendre jurer. Comme tu es plus âgé, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part. Tu dois donner l'exemple. Je ne vais pas te rincer la bouche à l'eau savonneuse, mais je veux que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu as fait. Retourne dans la remise et restes-y jusqu'à ce que je vienne te chercher. »

Trisha vit plusieurs émotions passer sur le visage de l'adolescent. De la colère, très probablement dirigée vers le petit Edward ; de l'embarras, probablement parce qu'elle lui parlait de la même manière qu'aux deux petits enfants ; un air pensif, Trisha n'avait aucune idée de la raison ; puis enfin de l'acceptation et de la compréhension.

Du moins, elle espérait que ce soit de la compréhension.

Trisha n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle avait le droit de réprimander le garçon plus âgé, mais si elle ne faisait rien, ses petits pourraient croire qu'ils pouvaient y échapper eux aussi.

Donc c'était un compromis.

Elle l'enverrait dans la remise. Ca n'avait jamais été une vraie punition, mais cela montrait qu'elle ne laissait pas passer l'acte non plus.

Ed hocha la tête et se tourna pour retourner dans la remise, mais il s'arrêta et lança un regard furieux au colonel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme et vit qu'il souriait. Les yeux du blond se baissèrent et Trisha sentit une légère pression sur sa main. Dans toute cette agitation, elle avait oublié que l'homme lui tenait toujours la main ! Elle retira rapidement sa main de la prise de l'autre homme. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils s'imagine des choses.

Sans quitter l'adolescent des yeux, le colonel Mustang dit : « Vous avez raison, Mme Elric. Il est important que la génération plus âgée donne le bon exemple. » L'homme tourna la tête et la regarda. « Vous êtes véritablement une femme très sage. » Ces derniers mots furent dits avec douceur, presque comme une caresse.

Elle rougit. Mais _comment_ faisait-il ça ?

Le blond plus âgé émit un grognement et elle le regarda. « La ferme le vieux ! Si c'est aussi judicieux, peut-être que tu devrais suivre ce conseil. »

Malgré les regards noirs que lança l'homme à l'adolescent, Trisha vit qu'un léger sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

A nouveau quelque chose la titilla, quelque chose de... bizarre... pas tout à fait normal...

La femme brune l'ajouta mentalement à sa liste de questions à poser à son fils adolescent.

Trisha regarda le blond sortir de la pièce d'un air digne. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le suivre et parler à son fils maintenant, mais elle avait encore des choses à faire dans la maison avant que la nuit ne tombe tout à fait, et puis elle devait aussi calmer ses deux garçons et les préparer pour aller au lit. Son regard se tourna vers les deux hommes bruns. Elle avait également besoin de s'occuper de ses invités.

Une part d'elle-même avait envie de tout simplement pousser un hurlement de frustration, mais elle savait qu'elle avait juste à être patiente. Après tout, Trisha Elric n'avait pas passé toutes ces dernières années de solitude, étant une mère célibataire sans son époux, en agissant de manière égoïste selon ses propres désirs.

Elle parlerait à Ed.

Lorsqu'elle irait le chercher dans la remise, il sera temps qu'ils discutent.


	6. Choc

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant qu'au moins, ça allait vite...  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Six**

**Choc**

* * *

Le silence régna dans la pièce une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte claquant plus loin dans le couloir ne se fit entendre ; Trisha regarda autour d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils, elle baissa les yeux sur Edward et demanda : « Où est Alphonse ? »

Le garçon la regarda d'un air absent, puis il haussa les épaules.

« J'aimerais que tu ailles le chercher. Vous devez prendre un bain et... » Le garçon blond ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle le devança. « ... _et_ je veux que vous vous prépariez pour aller au lit. Il sera déjà tard lorsque vous vous coucherez.

- Mais...

- Pas de mais.

- M...

- Edward... »

Le garçon se renfrogna et hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'eut atteint, il se retourna et dit : « Maman ?

- Qu'y a-t-il mon cœur ?

- Est-ce que tu vas nous lire une histoire ce soir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Trisha soupira. Elle essayait de leur faire la lecture tous les soirs mais parfois, elle avait tout simplement trop de choses à faire. Ce soir, il lui restait tellement de choses qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de savoir quand elle aurait terminé.

« Je ne peux pas ce soir, Edward... Je suis désolée.

- Oh... » La déception était parfaitement visible sur son visage.

Soudain, le major prit la parole. « Et si je vous racontais quelques histoires ce soir, à toi et à ton frère ?

- Comme quoi ? demanda le garçon blond.

- Je connais beaucoup de bonnes histoires. J'ai grandi dans l'est tu sais. (1) Il y a des tonnes de trucs à raconter.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le petit garçon, sa voix trahissant une pointe d'excitation.

- Bien sûr, intervint le colonel d'un ton sarcastique. Il y a des histoires de vaches, de poulets, de moutons, de chèvres... tu n'as qu'à choisir. N'importe laquelle t'endormira instantanément. »

Le major fusilla son double du regard avant de rejoindre le garçon et de lui faire signe de sortir. L'homme plus jeune jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et sourit légèrement à Trisha avant de suivre le garçon. Elle put l'entendre dire : « Ne fais pas attention au vieux, il repense au temps où il plaisait encore aux filles... » Mais elle ne put entendre le reste.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire aux commentaires du major, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en voyant la tête du colonel.

« Bien..., dit-elle, gloussant encore légèrement. Je dois aller chercher le linge étendu dehors, le plier et le ranger avant qu'il ne fasse totalement nuit, puis il reste la vaisselle... donc... si vous souhaitez jeter un coup d'œil aux livres de mon mari dans son bureau, ne vous gênez surtout pas. »

Le colonel hocha la tête, puis dit : « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, mais que diriez-vous plutôt que je m'occupe du linge et que vous finissez ce que vous avez à faire ici ? »

Trisha sourit. Un homme qui ferait le linge... ah, si seulement elle était célibataire... Cette pensée lui rappela son époux et son sourire s'effaça. Si seulement son amour lui revenait...

« Eh bien, si vous êtes sûr... », dit-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête. « Nous, alchimistes, croyons en l'échange équivalent. Dans ce cas-ci, vous nous avez offert le diner et nous offrez un endroit où rester, mais nous n'avons rien fait pour vous rendre la pareille. » Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et se retourna, un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. « De plus, je sais qu'il y a d'autres choses dont vous souhaiteriez vous occuper maintenant. » Ses yeux passèrent vers l'endroit où se trouvait son fils, l'adolescent, puis il se détourna et partit.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Trisha se tenait devant la porte de la remise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que les deux militaires soient aussi serviables et insistent pour donner un coup de main. Elle avait écouté avec un léger sourire le jeune major convaincre les garçons d'aller prendre leur bain après avoir écouté une partie d'une histoire où il défendait une horde de moutons contre un chat sauvage.

Il était impossible que l'histoire puisse être vraie, mais le récit était intéressant et tout bonnement hilarant. Le major s'était arrêté en plein milieu, menaçant les garçons de ne leur raconter la suite que lorsqu'ils seraient propres et en pyjamas.

La femme brune secoua la tête. Il était évident que le plus jeune des deux hommes savait y faire avec les enfants, tandis que l'autre ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre avec eux. De nouveau, elle comparait les comportements qu'elle observait chez les deux hommes. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils étaient la même personne.

Le plus âgé était plus sévère et formel, et il semblait aussi avoir un côté flemmard. Il avait une plus grande connaissance de la vie, et se tenait d'une manière plus sobre et plus mature. Le colonel paraissait également capable de s'accommoder à la situation assez rapidement.

L'autre homme, bien qu'il s'emporte assez facilement aux remarques du colonel, semblait plus posé. Il gardait encore un peu de l'innocence de ses jeunes années, contrairement à l'homme plus âgé, et savait encore comment s'amuser. Elle pouvait également dire qu'il avait beaucoup de fierté, et qu'il ne voulait être un poids pour personne.

Mais qu'importe leurs différences, pour elle, ils étaient des hommes biens.

Trisha fronça les sourcils et se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait autant changer en l'espace de huit années. Elle poussa un soupir et posa une main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle ne le découvrirait probablement jamais.

Tournant la poignée, elle se glissa sans bruit dans la pièce ; l'adolescent assis sur le sol l'entendit tout de même et leva les yeux du lourd volume qu'il lisait. C'était le livre de tout à l'heure. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il sourit d'un air espiègle et dit : « Je peux sortir maintenant ? »

* * *

Trisha s'assit sur la dalle carré en ciment qui faisait office de porche et regarda Ed faire de même. Elle l'observa tandis qu'il soulevait le lourd volume et le regardait un moment avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Le livre tomba dans un bruit sourd dans la poussière.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil puis baissa de nouveau les yeux sur le livre. Poussant un soupir, elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, vers la lune, un éclat lumineux au milieu du ciel sombre. Dans l'air résonnaient les bruits des criquets... Elle regarda Ed à nouveau et sourit doucement. Malgré le fait que l'on soit en été, une fraîche brise du soir soufflait doucement, faisant danser cette mèche de cheveux rebelle qui se dressait sur la tête de son fils.

La femme brune ne put s'empêcher de songer, encore une fois, à quel point le garçon ressemblait à son père. Elle laissa ses yeux errer sur la tresse blonde du garçon, se demandant ce que cela donnerait si c'était une queue de cheval, comme son époux.

Puis son regard se posa sur ses vêtements, et elle fronça les sourcils. Il portait tellement de _noir_. C'était plutôt déprimant... Un pantalon de cuir noir, une veste noire bordée d'argent, un maillot de corps noir, et de grosses bottes noires...

Et puis, bien sûr, il y avait le long manteau rouge avec l'étrange symbole dans le dos...

Trisha secoua la tête.

Ce devait sûrement être une de ces lubies étranges liées à l'adolescence...

Cependant, elle n'avait jamais vu aucun des autres adolescents vivant à Resembool porter un accoutrement aussi bizarre.

Le silence commençait à devenir plus oppressant et plus inconfortable, alors elle décida de le rompre : « Comment va Alphonse ? »

Un léger tressaillement secoua ses épaules, puis il répondit après un court silence, ne levant toujours pas les yeux vers elle : « Oh, bien... Il va bien... Je l'ai vu juste avant de me retrouver ici... »

Trisha fronça les sourcils devant cette réponse vague et hésitante.

« Est-ce qu'il est en bonne santé ? Enfin, physiquement ? »

L'adolescent blond lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, l'air coupable, avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux et de dire : « Ouais... Il est très résistant... Il peut courir plus loin, plus vite et plus longtemps que moi... et il est... » Une pause, puis un marmonnement inaudible avant qu'il ne poursuive. « ... et il est... plus grand... que moi... »

Elle eut un petit rire. Son pauvre Edward avait toujours été sensible sur la question de sa taille. Trisha tendit une main et le serra à demi dans ses bras. « Eh bien, toi aussi tu as _énormément_ grandi. Je suis sûre que tu dépasseras Alphonse un jour. » Pour dire la vérité, elle n'était pas sûre qu'Ed dépasse vraiment son petit frère un jour, mais elle savait que son fils aimait l'entendre, et c'était son travail en tant que mère de s'assurer que ses enfants soient heureux et sourient.

Ed la regarda tristement et dit : « Je ne sais pas. Al a quand même pas mal grandi... »

Trisha sourit et l'étreignit à nouveau avec force. Ed se tourna un peu, mais parut quelque peu hésitant. Heureusement pour l'adolescent, Trisha connaissait très bien ses garçons. Elle tapota ses genoux, devinant qu'il voulait plus de contact. Il eut l'air penaud, puis il s'allongea sur le côté, laissant sa tête reposer sur ses genoux.

En toute franchise, c'était plutôt bizarre. Ed avait quinze ans maintenant, mais son regard plein de désir lui avait dit qu'il avait désespérément envie d'être près d'elle. Trisha leva une main et caressa doucement ses cheveux dorés.

Le silence n'était plus oppressant, mais étrangement réconfortant.

Elle commença à frotter son bras droit, mais lorsqu'il se raidit et l'écarta, elle baissa la main le long du tissu de son manteau et frotta son dos là où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur une lourde chaîne en argent qui partait de la grosse ceinture marron d'Ed jusqu'à sa poche. Une large bosse dans le tissu de la poche faisait s'étirer le cuir autour de quelque chose de rond...

Curieuse, elle leva la main et toucha le métal froid de la chaîne. Trisha sentit le corps de l'adolescent se tendre à nouveau, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter lorsqu'elle se mit à tirer sur la chaîne. Après un instant, une montre de gousset en argent émergea de la poche. La femme brune la leva dans ses mains. Elle était lourde et chaude, réchauffée par la chaleur corporelle d'Ed. Elle parcourut le métal lisse de la montre du doigt puis la retourna. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant le symbole de l'armée sur l'autre face. Trisha toucha légèrement le symbole d'un doigt.

C'était la montre d'un alchimiste d'Etat.

« Edward... » commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. Trisha ne pouvait concevoir le fait que cette montre puisse appartenir à son fils en toute légitimité. « Où as-tu trouvé ceci ? » Elle espérait qu'il lui dirait qu'il l'avait achetée, ou volée. Même dérober quelque chose qui n'était pas à lui, ce serait mieux que d'être devenu un chien de l'armée...

Mais aucune réponse ne suivit sa question. L'adolescent soupira et se redressa, lui prenant gentiment la montre des mains et la tenant dans les siennes. Quand les yeux de la femme brune et ceux d'or de son fils se croisèrent, elle y vit une maturité qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il n'y avait pas que cela, il y avait également de la détermination et de la douleur se mélangeant à de la honte.

Le jeune blond pressa le bouton situé sur le haut de la montre et regarda longuement à l'intérieur, avant de refermer le couvercle dans un bruit sec. Laissant sa main retomber lourdement sur ses genoux, Ed murmura péniblement : « Je l'ai gagnée. »

Elle en eut le souffle coupé.

Non...

Pas son petit garçon...

Pas son Edward...

Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux tandis qu'elle le regardait lentement baisser encore la tête, l'air dégoûté de lui-même. Son fils ferma les yeux et une unique larme coula doucement le long de sa joue lisse.

Trisha ressentit une douleur dans sa poitrine. C'était comme si quelqu'un était venu serrer son cœur jusqu'à l'avoir réduit en poussière. Son souffle se fit pénible et sa vision était brouillée par les larmes. Elle eut la vision de son petit Edward de sept ans se battant désespérément dans une bataille atroce contre des hommes mourant tout autour de lui.

Non...

Cet Edward avait quinze ans, et non sept, il n'était pas son petit garçon...

Mais il l'_avait_ été.

Et il n'avait _que_ quinze ans.

Comment l'armée pouvait montrer aussi peu de cœur pour intégrer un petit garçon dans ses rangs ?

Lorsqu'elle ne put plus refouler sa peine plus longtemps, elle laissa échapper un sanglot et les larmes qu'elle retenait se mirent à ruisseler le long de son visage. Trisha ferma les yeux avec fermeté et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

« Maman..., appela une voix tremblante, pleine d'émotion. Maman... ne pleurs pas... »

Aveuglée par les larmes, elle tendit une main pour attraper son manteau, et tira le garçon plus près. Trisha sentit une main lui frotter gentiment le dos, comme pour la réconforter.

« Je t'en prie... » murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Sa voix pleine de tristesse ne fit rien pour la calmer, et elle ne fit que pleurer avec plus d'intensité.

Son bébé.

Son précieux petit garçon...

Les alchimistes d'Etat étaient des _chiens... _des chiens qui obéissaient au moindre commandement et attaquaient sous les ordres sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Des armes humaines...

« Je suis désolé, murmura Ed, sa voix pleine de peine et de souffrance. Je suis désolé pour tout...

- Non, répondit Trisha sur le même ton alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à se calmer un petit peu. Non... Ce n'est pas ta faute... »

Un sanglot déchirant lui échappa. « Si... Si, tout est de ma faute... tout... tu ne sais pas... »

Elle le serra plus fort, ses pleurs tourmentés lui brisant le cœur. Les larmes ruisselant toujours le long de son visage, elle le berça d'avant en arrière, fredonnant un petit air. Ils restèrent longtemps assis dans cette position, sur la pierre froide du porche.

Aucun des deux ne disait mot.

Seuls les criquets et les pleurs étouffés se faisaient entendre.

Combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, ils n'en savaient rien.

Finalement, Ed prit la parole : « Je suis désolé... Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de la peine. Nous aurions dû te le dire plus tôt... »

Soudain, cela fit tilt dans son esprit, et elle s'écarta.

« Nous ? »

Le garçon cilla d'un air confus et la fixa longuement avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion. « Oui... Moi... et le colonel...

- Tu _connais_ cet homme ? »

Il déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça.

« Eh bien, au moins, ça explique certaines choses... marmonna-t-elle en repensant à la manière dont le colonel avait regardé son fils.

- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Une fois qu'elle lui eut parlé des regards qu'elle avait remarqués, Ed rougit et détourna les yeux.

Sa réaction lui mit la puce à l'oreille et elle sentit un frisson glacé parcourir son échine. « Tu le connais bien... ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

Le garçon blond se frotta la nuque et continua d'éviter son regard. « Assez bien... » murmura-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

La peine qu'elle avait ressentie en apprenant que son fils était au service de l'Etat commença à doucement se transformer en de la colère. « Définis 'assez bien'. »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle demanda d'une voix ferme : « Est-ce que cet homme s'est montré... intime... avec toi ? » Elle ne pouvait pas trouver le courage de demander s'ils avaient _couché_ ensemble. Les mots étaient trop crus...

Son visage et sa nuque prirent une couleur rouge écrevisse, et il hocha la tête, embarrassé.

Sa colère se changea en une fureur brûlante alors qu'elle réalisait que, non seulement son fils était enchaîné à l'armée tel un chien en laisse, mais en plus il était utilisé pour le plaisir de quelqu'un d'autre.

Trisha se leva d'un bond et ouvrit la porte dans un claquement violent. Entrant avec fracas dans la maison, elle entendait l'adolescent l'appeler derrière elle : « Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! » Mais elle ne pouvait attendre...

Personne ne touchait son fils de cette manière !

Personne !

Blême de rage, elle ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau où un colonel surpris leva les yeux vers elle, debout devant une étagère de livres.

« Mme Elric ? Quelque chose ne... ? commença le colonel, mais il fut interrompu par la gifle qu'elle lui donna.

- Comment _osez_-vous ! » cria-t-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs cilla et porta une main à sa joue. « Excusez-moi, qu'est... » Mais une seconde gifle l'interrompit à nouveau.

Soudain, elle entendit Ed se précipiter dans la pièce. « Attends ! cria-t-il, mais elle l'ignora.

- Comment osez-vous toucher mon fils ! demanda-t-elle, puis elle tenta de le frapper à nouveau mais il recula.

- Maman ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi juste t'expliquer ! »

Quand le colonel leva les yeux en direction de son fils, elle le frappa à nouveau, aussi fort que possible. Cette fois-ci, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. « Espèce de pervers lubrique ! Comment osez-vous utiliser mon fils pour satisfaire vos besoins primaires ! » Trisha essaya de le frapper encore, mais il lui attrapa le bras et l'écarta de son visage.

« Mme Elric, calmez-vous, dit l'homme d'une voix autoritaire, mais elle n'en eut cure et frappa sa poitrine de son poing.

- Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils ! C'est pour ça que l'armée à laisser un _enfant_ devenir alchimiste d'Etat ? Pour que des gens comme vous abusent de lui ?

- Mme Elric, je vous assure que ce n'est définitivement pas ce à quoi je pensais lorsque je lui ai suggéré de devenir alchimiste d'Etat. »

Trisha étouffa une exclamation et écarquilla les yeux.

_Il a suggéré ?_

_Lui ?_

Poussant des cris incohérents, Trisha tenta à nouveau de le frapper. Non seulement abusait-il de l'innocence de son fils, mais il était également celui qui l'avait fait s'engager dans l'armée !

Elle devait protéger son petit garçon de cet homme ! Peine et colère la submergeaient tandis qu'elle tentait désespérément de se libérer de sa prise...

* * *

Le major Mustang s'éveilla immédiatement dans un sursaut lorsqu'il entendit les cris au rez-de-chaussée. Se dégageant des deux petits garçons qui s'étaient endormis pendant qu'il racontait ses histoires, il se précipita hors de la pièce et descendit les escaliers en toute hâte.

Quand Roy aperçut l'adolescent blond, il se précipita vers lui mais le garçon ne lui prêta aucune attention, au lieu de quoi il cria : « Maman ! », avant de se ruer dans la pièce.

Une fois que Roy se fut avancé jusqu'à la porte et eut regardé à l'intérieur du bureau, il fut surpris de voir Ed retenir un des bras de sa mère et le colonel tenir l'autre. Il entra dans la pièce et était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la femme hurla : « Je vais vous dénoncer ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je le ferai ! Espèce de pédophile ! Dégénéré ! Vous êtes méprisable ! Comment osez-vous profiter de mon petit garçon ? »

Roy écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'il commençait lentement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

« Maman, je t'en priiiiiiie ! N'exagère pas ! » cria le garçon.

_J'y crois pas..._ songea Roy. _Il se tape le gamin... Son propre subordonné..._ Tout devenait clair. Pas étonnant que l'autre homme ait paru aussi jaloux et protecteur envers le plus jeune alchimiste.

« Maman ! cria l'adolescent, essayant d'attirer son attention. Je l'aime maman ! »

A ces mots, la femme brune se figea et regarda le blond avec angoisse.

« Je _l'aime_... » murmura Ed à nouveau, d'une voix brisée.

Soudain, Roy entendit un petit gémissement ; baissant les yeux, il réalisa que les deux petits garçons s'étaient réveillés et qu'ils étaient descendus voir ce qu'il se passait. Le plus âgé des deux serrait son jeune frère fort dans ses bras tandis qu'ils assistaient à la scène.

Roy s'accroupit à côté des garçons et les entoura de ses bras, avant de reporter son regard vers le drame qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Les bras de la femme brune tombèrent mollement tandis que les deux autres les lâchaient. Son regard passa d'Ed au Roy plus âgé d'un air incrédule et choqué, puis elle laissa échapper un sanglot.

« Maman... » murmura Ed, tendant une main, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu la toucher, elle se détourna sans le regarder et sortit de la pièce en titubant. Roy l'entendit monter les escaliers avec peine.

Pendant un moment régna le silence, seulement perturbé par les gémissements des deux petits garçons. « Maman... » gémit le petit Alphonse. Son frère aîné Edward le serra un peu plus fort et Roy put voir des larmes scintiller dans ses yeux d'or, mais il était évident qu'il essayait de se montrer courageux face aux évènements.

Roy attira les deux garçons plus près et leur murmura que tout irait bien, avant de lever les yeux vers l'Ed plus âgé et Roy.

L'adolescent regardait dans le vide d'un air découragé, des larmes coulant silencieusement le long de ses joues. Le colonel, dont le visage arborait quelques marques rouges, poussa un soupir et posa une main sur l'épaule du blond.

« Ed... » murmura-t-il.

L'adolescent repoussa sa main d'un mouvement d'épaule en marmonnant : « Dégage... enfoiré... », mais l'homme se contenta d'avancer et de prendre le garçon dans ses bras.

Roy devait l'admettre, il avait du cran. Lui-même n'aurait certainement pas eu le courage de réessayer de l'aborder après avoir été rejeté de cette façon.

« Ed... Qu'est-il arrivé ? murmura l'autre Roy à nouveau. Que lui as-tu dit ? »

Le blond leva lentement ses bras, qui pendaient alors mollement le long de ses côtés, et agrippa fermement la veste militaire de l'homme aux cheveux noirs, avant qu'un sanglot tourmenté ne lui échappe.

Bien que Roy aurait bien aimé qu'on lui explique enfin ce qu'il se passait, il choisit de leur laisser un peu d'intimité, ce qui lui paraissait ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour l'instant. De plus, les deux plus jeunes avaient besoin d'être rassurés.

« Venez, murmura-t-il aux deux petits garçons. Retournons là-haut. »

Ils semblèrent incertains, mais quand Roy leur proposa de les porter, les enfants mirent leurs bras autour de son cou. Jetant un dernier regard aux doubles du futur, Roy souleva les garçons et les porta à l'étage.

* * *

1 – D'après le manga, Roy a grandi dans l'est, et il fait également référence à lui en tant que « colonel de province » (note de la traductrice : la version anglaise que m'a montré ZaKai va légèrement plus loin dans l'appellation, mais on va garder la traduction officielle), donc j'en ai juste profité pour y faire quelques allusions ici pour l'histoire, même si rien n'est dit pour sûr sur cette partie du passé de Roy.


	7. Questions

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant qu'au moins, les chocolats de Pâques n'étaient pas empoisonnés...  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Sept**

**Questions**

* * *

Alphonse ouvrit les yeux, se redressa, et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était endormi pelotonné contre cet homme qui leur avait raconté des histoires rigolotes. Il le regarda et s'aperçut que son grand frère était blotti contre l'homme de l'autre côté.

Frottant ses yeux ensommeillés, le petit garçon aux cheveux blond roux songea brièvement à réveiller son frère. Après tout, il n'aimait pas être le seul à être debout, mais il décida finalement que non, car son frère avait tendance à être un peu ronchon au réveil, et le bruit réveillerait sûrement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Lorsqu'Alphonse se glissa hors du lit, l'homme en uniforme bleu bougea légèrement et Edward se pelotonna inconsciemment un peu plus dans ses bras.

Se glissant hors de la chambre qu'ils partageaient lui et son frère, Alphonse marcha sans bruit dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, où il jeta un coup d'œil. Elle dormait encore. L'enfant entra sur la pointe des pieds et avança jusqu'au lit. Il avait vraiment envie de lui faire un câlin, elle était si triste hier soir. Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur, il rejeta l'idée. Il la laisserait dormir pour l'instant. Sortant silencieusement de la chambre, Alphonse descendit les escaliers à pas feutrés.

Alors qu'il passait devant le bureau, le petit garçon s'arrêta et regarda dans la pièce. L'autre homme et le garçon qui ressemblait à son frère étaient endormis allongés sur le sol.

Il se dit qu'ils devaient avoir très froid puisqu'ils étaient vraiment serrés l'un contre l'autre. Après un instant de réflexion, le petit garçon alla chercher une couverture dans un placard et entra sans bruit dans la pièce.

L'enfant regarda les deux formes endormies un moment, puis, avec précaution, il étendit la couverture sur eux du mieux qu'il put. Il recula d'un pas et regarda son œuvre d'un air sceptique. Ils n'étaient pas très bien couverts, mais il ne voulait pas les réveiller, alors il laissa tout comme c'était.

Alphonse sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et alla voir dans la cuisine. Il avait faim, mais apparemment, il allait devoir attendre que sa mère se réveille et qu'elle vienne faire le petit-déjeuner.

Poussant un profond soupir, le petit garçon sortit dehors.

Tout le monde dormait encore...

Quel ennui...

Mais bon, il était _vraiment_ tôt.

Après avoir fermé la porte, Alphonse se retourna et descendit la marche, mais à peine fit-il quelques pas qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose. Il poussa un cri de douleur tandis que ses mains et ses genoux heurtaient durement le ciment.

Il se retourna sur son derrière, et gémit doucement en contemplant ses mains et ses genoux écorchés. Alphonse s'efforça très fort de ne pas pleurer – son frère lui disait tout le temps qu'il n'était qu'un pleurnichard – mais il ne put s'en empêcher.

Alphonse renifla bruyamment alors que de grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, puis il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et commença à sangloter sans bruit.

Il voulait sa maman.

Il voulait que quelqu'un lui fasse un câlin, embrasse ses mains et genoux pour guérir ses écorchures, et fasse que tout aille mieux.

Un instant plus tard, le petit garçon entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il resserra ses bras autour de ses genoux et essaya d'étouffer ses pleurs pour faire encore moins de bruit, mais cela ne fit que les accentuer.

« Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda une voix ressemblant à celle de son frère, bien que plus grave.

Alphonse leva les yeux et rencontra deux yeux d'or le regardant avec inquiétude. La voix de l'enfant fut prise d'un léger hoquet alors qu'il répondait : « J'ai trébuché sur ce livre... »

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, puis souleva le garçon en larmes dans ses bras puis s'assit sur le ciment.

« Excuse-moi Al... souffla doucement l'adolescent. Je l'ai oublié et je l'ai laissé ici la nuit dernière. Tu me pardonnes ? » Alphonse acquiesça et se laissa faire tandis que le garçon plus âgé le serrait fort dans ses bras.

Lorsque les pleurs d'Alphonse eurent fini par se tarir, il leva les yeux vers l'adolescent et dit : « Je t'ai réveillé ? » Après avoir posé la question, Alphonse était certain qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer. Lui qui s'était tant appliqué à ne pas les réveiller...

« Non. J'étais déjà réveillé.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, heureux d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas celui qui les avait dérangés.

- Oui. C'était très gentil de ta part de nous apporter une couverture... Tu es toujours vraiment trop gentil... » Les yeux du jeune garçon se perdirent dans le lointain pendant un moment, puis revinrent sur Alphonse avec un air triste. L'adolescent fit courir un doigt sur la joue du petit garçon et dit doucement : « Cela fait trop longtemps, tu sais ? J'ai oublié... Je ne l'avais pas réalisé, mais j'ai oublié... Voilà comment tu es censé être, Al, voilà comment tu es censé être... »

Le garçon aux cheveux blond roux resta un peu confus devant les réflexions de l'autre garçon. Il leva une main et toucha le menton de l'adolescent blond. « Tu ressembles vraiment à grand-frère, même s'il dit que non... »

L'adolescent sourit et demanda : « Et pourquoi, à ton avis ? »

Le petit garçon laissa retomber sa main et réfléchit fort. « Les deux soldats se ressemblent aussi. »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien.

Poussant un soupir, l'enfant réfléchit à tout ce qu'il savait. Il savait que l'homme qui leur avait raconté des histoires à son frère et à lui – le major – était arrivé à la maison avant l'autre homme et l'adolescent blond. C'était ce qu'avait dit sa maman. Il savait aussi que son frère avait fait l'imbécile avec un cercle d'alchimie alors qu'il ne devait pas, comme d'habitude... Puis quelque chose avait mal tourné et le major était parti là où était Ed et puis... _et puis_ les deux nouvelles personnes étaient arrivées...

Il y avait beaucoup de choses là-dedans qu'Alphonse ne comprenait pas, et quand une conclusion finit par lui venir à l'esprit, il essaya de l'écarter parce qu'elle n'avait aucun sens, mais comme aucune autre idée ne lui venait, il dit : « Vous vous ressemblez parce que... parce que vous _êtes_ pareils... c'est ça ? »

L'adolescent blond acquiesça avec un large sourire. « C'est que tu _es_ futé, tu sais ? »

Alphonse rougit de fierté, puis dit : « Mais je ne comprends pas... est-ce que tu es pareil que grand-frère, ou est-ce que tu es grand-frère... mais plus âgé... ?

- Je suis lui. Juste plus âgé. Je... le colonel et moi venons du futur. De huit ans dans le futur. »

Alphonse y réfléchit un moment avant de tendre la main à nouveau pour toucher le visage de l'autre garçon. « Tu es mon frère... Tu es Edward ? »

Le double de son frère acquiesça et rappela : « N'oublie pas que j'ai dit que mon nom était Ed, hein ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux blond roux hocha la tête avec un large sourire, ses écorchures totalement oubliées. « Je peux t'appeler 'grand-frère' alors ? »

La version plus âgée de son frère sourit et répondit : « Si tu veux, mais ce serait plus pratique si tu m'appelais juste 'Ed'. Pour que ça ne prête pas à confusion. »

Alphonse considéra la question, et finit par hocher la tête.

Puis le sourire d'Ed s'évanouit et il dit : « Al... Je suis désolé. »

Le front du garçon se plissa avec confusion. « Pour quoi ? »

L'adolescent poussa un profond soupir. « Je le suis, c'est tout. Pour... eh bien... pour tout. Si je... enfin, si mon moi plus jeune essaye un jour de te faire faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide... ne... ne le fais pas. D'accord ?

- Mais grand-frè... Ed, tu... grand-frère essaye _toujours_ de me faire faire des trucs stupides. »

Le blond secoua la tête. « Je veux dire quelque chose de _vraiment_ stupide. Quelque chose en rapport avec l'alchimie. Quelque chose... d'interdit. »

Alphonse regarda son grand frère et acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre de quoi l'adolescent voulait parler.

Au même moment, l'estomac du petit garçon gargouilla bruyamment. Ed eut un large sourire et demanda : « Tu as faim ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête avec enthousiasme, mais s'arrêta presque immédiatement lorsqu'il se rappela... « Maman dort encore », dit-il avec regret.

« Ah... c'est vrai..., marmonna l'adolescent blond, puis il sourit à l'enfant. Eh bien, et si moi, je faisais le petit-déjeuner ? Maman a bien droit à une petite pause, tu ne crois pas ? »

Alphonse hocha la tête avec un peu d'hésitation. « Oui, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ben... Je sais pas trop... tu sais vraiment cuisiner ? » demanda le garçon aux cheveux de sable d'un air sceptique.

Ed sourit. « Bien sûr que je sais cuisiner. Enfin, ce n'est pas aussi bon que la cuisine de maman, mais ce n'est pas _mauvais_ non plus. » Alphonse regarda son grand frère d'un air dubitatif. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment. « Oh, je t'en prie, Al. Cuisiner, ce n'est pas _aussi_ compliqué. C'est comme l'alchimie, sauf que c'est de la nourriture. En plus, avec tous les voya... »

Alphonse eut l'air confus et fronça les sourcils alors que l'adolescent s'interrompait, son visage devenant sérieux. Ed regarda dans le vide pendant quelques instants, puis revint sur Al avec un petit sourire, et dit doucement : « Oui... Je sais cuisiner. Rentrons, et tu pourras m'aider, d'accord ? »

Ils se levèrent, Ed prenant la main d'Alphonse, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, l'ado ramassa le livre en vitesse avant d'emmener le garçon à l'intérieur.

* * *

Le bruit de cris et de rires lui parvenant du rez-de-chaussée sortit Trisha du monde des rêves pour la plonger dans celui de la réalité.

La réalité ?

Elle n'en était pas si sûre.

Après tout, était-ce réel que d'avoir son fils aîné – qui se trouvait avoir tout juste sept ans – âgé de quinze ans dans sa maison ?

Etait-ce _vraiment_ réel qu'un homme de l'armée se trouve par hasard chez elle alors que son fils s'amuse avec le mauvais cercle d'alchimie et ramène la version future de ce même homme, qui _comme par hasard _se trouvait être celui qui avait enrôlé son fils dans l'armée... qui était également _justement_ celui qui...

Qui avait...

...avec son fils...

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle serra son oreiller contre elle.

Son petit garçon... un _chien_.

...un chien de l'armée...

Et amoureux de l'homme qui l'avait embarqué là-dedans.

Amoureux.

_« Je l'aime, maman ! _» Les mots de l'adolescent résonnèrent dans son esprit.

Lui.

Il l'aimait, _lui_.

Elle avait toujours pensé que lorsque ses garçons auraient grandi, ils seraient disputés pour savoir qui épouserait la fille Rockbell...

L'éventualité d'un '_lui'_ ne lui était jamais venue à l'esprit.

Surtout un 'lui' qui avait... quoi, combien d'années de plus ? Dix ? Quinze ? Elle ne savait même pas.

Dans sa tête, elle imagina le plus jeune des deux hommes debout à côté de son petit garçon de sept ans. La rage de la nuit dernière se mit à bouillir avec intensité sous la surface de sa douleur, et elle dut écarter cette vision et la remplacer par celle de l'autre homme et de l'adolescent que son petit garçon deviendrait.

Quinze ans.

Il avait _quinze_ ans.

Bien entendu, il n'était pas inhabituel de voir des jeunes de son âge se marier, mais en temps normal, ils le faisaient avec des gens proches de leur âge, et du sexe opposé...

Depuis quand cela durait-il ?

L'amour ne se développait pas du jour au lendemain.

Quand était-il devenu un alchimiste d'Etat ?

Comment était-ce arrivé ?

_Pourquoi_ avait-elle laissé cela arriver ?

« _Oh, bien... Il va bien... Je l'ai vu juste avant de me retrouver ici..._ » lui revinrent tout d'un coup les mots qu'avaient dit Ed la nuit dernière.

S'il venait juste de voir Alphonse... et qu'Ed était dans l'armée... cela signifiait-il...

La peur la saisit soudain et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

Ed avait _en effet _paru assez réticent à parler de son frère cadet...

« Non... » souffla-t-elle. _Non, pas lui aussi, pas mon doux Alphonse..._

Trisha ne pouvait supporter l'idée que ses _deux_ petits garçons soient à la merci de l'Etat. Que son petit Edward y soit, c'était déjà beaucoup... mais... Alphonse était si gentil, et si...

Le parfum de bacon grillé lui chatouilla les narines et elle réalisa soudain le temps qu'elle avait passé à réfléchir dans son lit. Ses garçons devaient très probablement être affamés à l'heure qu'il était, mais apparemment quelqu'un était en train de cuisiner, pour que les enfants _soient_ nourris...

Poussant un soupir, Trisha se tira hors du lit. Elle ne pouvait pas y rester toute la journée, même si elle l'aurait bien voulu. Même si elle ne voulait pas se trouver face eux. Il y avait trop de choses qui nécessitaient qu'elle s'en occupe.

Essuyant ses larmes, Trisha ôta les vêtements dans lesquels elle s'était endormie la veille sans s'être changée, et essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire à présent.

Elle avait tant de questions...


	8. Aimer

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant qu'au moins, elle avait fait ses devoirs... de traduction... (va pleurer)  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Huit**

**Aimer**

* * *

Le major Roy Mustang soupira et resserra ses bras autour de ce qui y était installé.

Un autre corps.

Chaud...

Lentement, ses sens se mirent en éveil et le sommeil se dissipa, son esprit se faisant plus clair, et il réalisa qu'il n'était pas chez lui au chaud dans son lit, et qu'il n'avait pas non plus ramené de fille la nuit dernière...

Les paupières de Roy s'ouvrirent avec difficulté, lui révélant une tignasse de cheveux blonds en pagaille.

Blonds... ?

Ce fut alors que la mémoire lui revint soudainement. La femme Elric, le cercle de transmutation, son double, les petits garçons, l'alchimiste d'Etat de quinze ans, la dispute, le fait que son lui plus âgé mette sa carrière en danger en couchant avec son subordonné mineur... qui se trouvait être par ailleurs la version plus âgée de l'enfant blotti dans ses bras...

Roy soupira et rapprocha encore le garçon. Cela faisait bizarre de songer au fait que cet enfant deviendrait son _amant_...

Il regarda l'enfant endormi, et sourit doucement devant son visage doux et angélique. Bien sûr, il trouvait l'adolescent séduisant, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il avait une chance. Son sourire se dissipa lorsqu'il repensa à la différence d'âge. Même lorsque le garçon aurait quinze ans, ça ferait toujours une différence d'âge de quatorze ans...

Comment avaient-ils fait pour que cela tienne ?

Et quel genre de relation entretenaient-ils, d'abord ?

Malgré leur physique et leur génie, que ce soit l'enfant ou l'ado, ils étaient tous les deux de sales mômes. Comment son double faisait-il pour supporter l'adolescent ?

Roy effleura doucement le visage de l'enfant d'un doigt.

Huit ans.

Dans huit ans, il aurait une relation avec ce garçon...

Il songea qu'il pouvait bien attendre aussi longtemps... Il le devait, bien entendu. Roy n'était pas du genre à faire quoi que ce soit à des petits enfants...

Soudain, il se remémora la colère de la mère Elric la nuit dernière lorsqu'elle avait appris ce qu'il y avait entre le colonel et l'adolescent. Et si elle se réveillait et le surprenait là à dormir avec le gosse de sept ans ? Est-ce qu'elle piquerait aussi une crise ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal, mais quand ça en venait à des mères protégeant leurs petits...

Enfin... les femmes peuvent être vraiment effrayantes parfois...

Aussi bien installés qu'ils puissent être, il était temps d'en finir maintenant.

« Hey, debout... », dit Roy en secouant le garçon.

Rien.

Le major soupira, et secoua à nouveau le garçon. Cette fois-ci, l'enfant blond gémit et leva la tête pour regarder son oreiller vivant. Un long filet de bave reliait la bouche du garçon à l'uniforme de Roy, et la bouche de l'homme brun forma une grimace dégoûtée.

Le gosse lui avait bavé dessus...

Beurk.

Le petit garçon referma la bouche et l'essuya avec son bras. Roy grimaça en voyant la bave courant à présent tout du long du bras d'Edward. Il espéra que le gosse perdrait cette habitude peu attirante en grandissant...

« Il est l'heure de se lever, dit Roy alors que le garçon le regardait d'un air pas tout à fait réveillé.

- Hein ?

- Il faut se lever », répéta-t-il.

Le garçon cligna des yeux. « Petit-déjeuner ? »

Roy haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il n'avait _jamais_ fait allusion à de la nourriture...

« Ouais, bien sûr, comme tu veux », dit le major. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir la mère du gosse arriver et les trouver ensemble tous seuls sur le lit.

Le petit blond regarda autour de lui. « Où est Al ?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement aller piss... euh… hum… sûrement aller au pot, ou quelque chose comme ça... » corrigea Roy avec embarras. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de langage à utiliser devant des petits enfants... Par ailleurs, le major se souvenait bien combien le gosse pouvait être un véritable petit emmerdeur, et il ne voulait pas donner à sa mère plus de raisons de se fâcher.

« Mmh, peut-être... », répondit le garçon, puis il baissa les yeux. Roy entendit le tintement du métal alors que le blond prenait sa montre en argent dans ses mains. Ou, en tout cas, la tenait aussi loin que le permettait la chaîne, celle-ci étant toujours accrochée à l'uniforme de Roy. « Coooool, souffla le gosse.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? demanda l'homme brun avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, c'est une _montre »_, répondit Ed comme s'il trouvait la question vraiment stupide.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel devant l'impertinence de gamin. « Oui, c'est une montre, mais est-ce que tu sais ce qu'elle fait ? »

Le garçon le dévisagea d'un air qui disait très clairement : 'tu es crétin ou tu fais juste semblant de l'être ?'.

« _A part_ donner l'heure », ajouta Roy, sur la défensive. Quand le gosse secoua la tête, le major dit : « Elle amplifie la puissance des réactions alchimiques. C'est le symbole des alchimistes d'Etat. Quand tu en seras un, tu en auras une toi aussi. »

Edward regarda la montre, puis haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas devenir alchimiste d'Etat. »

Roy cilla. « Ah non ? » Si le gosse ne voulait pas être alchimiste d'Etat, alors pourquoi en était-il devenu un à l'âge de douze ans ? Normalement, plusieurs années d'études étaient nécessaires pour espérer pouvoir se présenter au test écrit. Il devrait commencer à étudier bientôt pour atteindre le niveau requis... non ?

« Nan, répondit le gosse.

- Très bien... alors qu'est-ce tu _veux_ faire quand tu seras grand ? » demanda Roy.

Le garçon fusilla l'homme brun du regard et dit : « Est-ce que tu me traites de petit... ? »

Le major cligna des yeux. Petit ? Mais où allait-il chercher ça ? Il n'avait rien dit à propos de la taille du garçon...

« Non, pas du tout. »

Edward le regarda d'un air bougon, puis dit : « J'écrirai des livres lorsque je serai plus vieux.

- Des livres ? »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« Donc tu veux faire comme ton papa ? »

Le blond leva son poing, blême de rage. « Sûrement pas ! Je serai _meilleur_ que cet enfoiré ! »

Roy dévisagea le garçon d'un air surpris, puis un large sourire fendit lentement son visage alors qu'il songeait à un moyen de tenir le garçon tranquille. « Tu as dit un gros mot. »

Edward cilla, puis jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

« Je devrais probablement le dire à ta maman... »

Le gosse le regarda d'un air effrayé. « Non, ne lui dis rien, s'il te plaît. Elle me ferait mâcher du savon... »

Un cri aigu et un éclat de rire perçant résonnèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée, et ce fut alors que Roy remarqua l'odeur de bacon grillé.

Le sourire de Roy s'étendit. « Eh bien. Je verrai si je lui dis ou non... en attendant, je le garde comme garantie pour que tu te tiennes tranquille... »

Le garçon le regarda d'un air coléreux. « Toi aussi t'es un enfoiré ! » chuchota-t-il férocement, puis il roula hors du lit et sortit de la chambre à pas lourds.

Il regarda la porte un instant, se demandant si la relation de son double et de l'ado était aussi divertissante, puis se leva et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Le colonel Roy Mustang était assis à même le sol, le dos contre le mur et les jambes étendues, écoutant les bruits provenant de la cuisine.

Un désastre.

Tout ceci était un véritable désastre.

Il porta une main à son visage, à l'endroit où la mère Elric l'avait frappé. Cela ne lui faisait plus mal, mais il pouvait jurer sentir comme une brûlure sur sa joue de temps à autre ; un souvenir persistant de la douleur pour accompagner les pensées qui ne cessaient d'envahir son esprit.

La lueur qui avait brillé dans les yeux de la femme était celle d'un animal primitif protégeant son petit.

Son enfant.

N'était-ce pas justement ce qu'était Edward ?

Il était encore mineur, donc oui, il était toujours un enfant.

Elle avait tous les droits.

Tous les droits.

'_Je l'aime, maman !'_ Les mots qu'avait prononcés Ed résonnaient dans sa tête.

Aimer.

Trisha Elric avait été stupéfiée par ces mots.

Elle n'était pas la seule.

Aimer...

« Bon sang, Ed... » murmura Roy.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'_amour_.

Il n'avait jamais...

Ed n'avait jamais...

Ce qui avait débuté comme un jeu innocent était rapidement devenu une aventure...

Et l'aventure était rapidement devenue un besoin.

Un besoin physique...

Pour eux deux.

Il n'avait jamais songé que cela tournerait ainsi, il n'y avait jamais songé autrement que comme un sport.

Juste du plaisir.

Juste...

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'Ed ne jouait pas au même jeu que lui.

A quoi pensait-il ?

Que ressentait-il ?

Roy pensait le savoir...

Il le savait.

Avant la nuit dernière.

Maintenant, tout n'était que... _confusion_...

Aimer.

Donc Ed l'aimait.

Ed...

Cela semblait presque grotesque, et pourtant il était heureux.

Heureux et excité.

Enthousiaste.

Mais toujours aussi confus.

Que _ressentait_-il pour Ed ?

Après que la femme brune soit partie, Roy avait vu la crainte que ressentait le plus jeune alchimiste. Ce n'était pas seulement lié à ce que Trisha penserait, mais également à la réaction de Roy. Le colonel n'avait pas réagi, d'ailleurs. Après la tirade émotionnelle de la femme, il était encore trop assommé pour réagir.

Donc il avait fait la seule chose à laquelle il ait pu songer...

Il s'était senti si bien, avec Ed dans ses bras. N'était-ce pas assez ? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment important de savoir si Roy aimait l'adolescent ?

Peut-être.

C'était probable.

Pour Ed, ça le serait sûrement.

Le claquement d'une porte qui se ferme lui parvint, et Roy leva les yeux pour voir le major s'avancer vers lui. L'homme plus jeune baissa les yeux sur Roy avec un mélange de pitié indéniable et de dégoût dans le regard.

« Te voilà. » Le colonel haussa un sourcil à cette simple constatation, mais ne dit rien. Le major secoua la tête, soupira et s'assit sur le sol devant Roy. « Tu sais... Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça... » Il s'arrêta et sembla attendre que le colonel dise quelque chose. Comme l'autre alchimiste ne répondait rien, le major continua : « Ce gosse est ton subordonné. Enfin... mais _qu'est-ce qui te prend_ ? Sans oublier le fait qu'il ait _quinze ans_. »

Roy détourna les yeux de l'autre homme. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ça pour le moment...

Le major émit un bruit exaspéré et dit : « Et tu _me_ traites de stupide. »

La colère fit irruption au milieu du fleuve de douleur et de confusion qu'il ressentait jusqu'à maintenant ; il tourna la tête vers son double et le fusilla du regard. « Tu _es_ stupide. Stupide _et_ naïf. Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire la leçon sur quoi que ce soit. Crois-tu que je ne connais pas les risques que j'encoure en batifolant avec un de mes subordonnés ? Crois-tu que je suis _inconscient_ de l'âge d'Ed, ou alors que j'ignore les conséquences auxquelles je devrais faire face si quiconque l'apprend ? »

Le major ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Roy le coupa. « Je ne veux rien entendre de toi. Toi et tes fichus idéaux... Tu as bêtement rejoint l'armée et es devenu un alchimiste d'Etat parce que tu croyais que tu serais ainsi capable d'aider les gens, mais tu sais quoi ? »

Il y eut une courte pause, avant que Roy ne dise : « Tu n'aideras personne. »

* * *

Les yeux du major se rembrunirent alors qu'il fixait l'homme pathétique devant lui. « Avec un comportement pareil, je comprends pourquoi tu es un connard de première. Même si je ne suis qu'un soldat, je peux faire la différence... » Il s'arrêta alors que le colonel se mettait à rire avec amertume.

« Oh, tu feras une différence, ça c'est sûr, bien que pas tout à fait dans le sens que tu l'espères. »

A cette déclaration, Roy sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Il scruta l'homme devant lui et lut dans ses yeux noirs une lassitude douloureuse, là où ils étaient habituellement pleins d'arrogance et de suffisance. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » murmura-t-il prudemment.

Le colonel le regarda d'un air pensif pendant un moment, puis se pencha vers l'avant, sortant ses gants, et les enfila lentement. Il regarda fixement ses mains un long moment, avant de lever des yeux empreints de douleur.

« Un jour, j'ai cru que je pourrais protéger le monde avec ces mains, dit l'alchimiste dans un murmure angoissé. 'Au service du peuple'... un tas de _conneries_. Vous voulez savoir quelle est la vérité, major ? »

Roy secoua la tête.

« La vérité n'est rien de plus que ce qui est devant vous. La vérité, c'est ce que tout le monde dit, mais qu'aucun alchimiste d'Etat n'aime entendre. Nous sommes des armes. Des chiens. Pur et simple. Tout le reste n'est qu'enjolivure et mensonge. Il n'y a rien d'admirable ou de bon dans ce qu'on attend de nous. »

Le colonel lança un regard tourmenté à l'homme plus jeune. « Tu aurais dû les écouter lorsqu'ils t'ont dit de ne pas t'engager... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu sois si stupide ? Pourquoi as-tu toujours été aussi têtu ? Pourquoi étais-je... ? »

Roy déglutit avec difficulté en percevant le tremblement dans la voix de son double, et il dut écarter l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Avant qu'il ne s'engage dans l'armée, cela avait été un geste si naturel. Mais alors qu'il regardait la tête du colonel s'abaisser, et remarquait le regard humide et brillant de l'homme, il ne put se retenir.

Après tout, c'était lui.

C'était lui-même.

L'homme n'était pas aussi endurci que Roy l'avait cru au premier abord. Pas s'il pouvait montrer ainsi ses émotions.

L'homme plus jeune s'approcha, prit une profonde inspiration, puis passa son bras par-dessus les épaules de l'autre homme dans un geste de réconfort. Le colonel se tendit légèrement, puis se détendit dans la semi-étreinte.

« J'avais oublié..., murmura son double.

- Ce n'est pas grave, murmura Roy, puis il demanda : Pourquoi es-tu encore dans l'armée ? Tu y sembles tellement opposé. »

Il y eut un moment de silence puis un profond soupir. « Je deviendrai Fuhrer un jour. C'est mon but.

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère... » demanda Roy, choqué.

L'homme plus âgé secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien pu changer durant la guerre. Je... j'ai... tué... beaucoup de gens... »

Comme le colonel s'était arrêté, Roy dit : « C'était la guerre... » _Quelle guerre ? Certainement pas ce conflit mineur à Ishbal..._ « Des gens meurent. Un soldat doit parfois tuer... » _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais encore tuer qui que ce soit..._

« Non, dit l'homme plus âgé. Tu ne comprends pas. Beaucoup. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Des milliers. Juste moi... Il y avait aussi d'autres alchimistes d'Etat, mais... Je ne peux pas expliquer... je t'en prie... Je ne veux pas... Je ne voulais pas... Je devais obéir aux ordres, mais... » La voix du colonel devint plus ferme. « Je _deviendrai_ Fuhrer et je changerai la manière dont l'armée fonctionne. En tant qu'homme, en tant que soldat, je ne peux rien faire, mais en tant que Fuhrer... je le ferai. »

Roy ne sut que penser.

_Des milliers ?_

Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer...

L'homme plus jeune resserra sa prise sur les épaules de l'autre homme, essayant de lui communiquer quelque sentiment d'empathie.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes, écoutant les cris et rires venant des trois garçons qui devaient sans aucun doute être en train de saccager la cuisine.

« Je veux le protéger, dit doucement le colonel. Lui... et Alphonse. Je veux qu'ils atteignent leurs buts. Je veux qu'ils réussissent.

- Quels buts ? » demanda Roy avec curiosité.

Pas de réponse.

L'homme plus jeune soupira, puis demanda : « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Le colonel leva la tête et dévisagea Roy d'un regard de douloureuse confusion, mais encore une fois, il n'y eut pas de réponse verbale.

C'était inutile.

Le major pouvait parfaitement lire ce qu'il y avait dans ces yeux.

Soudain, il y eut deux cris haut-perchés, un fracas, puis un long chapelet de jurons.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, indécis quant à vouloir quitter la tranquillité du bureau ou non. Finalement, Roy se leva et tendit sa main au colonel pour l'aider à se lever. « Tu sais que je pense toujours que tu es un salaud arrogant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

L'autre homme sourit faiblement, et prit la main du plus jeune alchimiste. Lorsqu'il fut debout, il dit : « Tu sais que je pense toujours que tu es stupide et naïf, n'est-ce pas ? »

Des sourires amusés sur leurs visages, ils traversèrent le bureau, ouvrirent la porte et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine.


	9. Perdu

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... tout en se disant qu'au moins, les lecteurs étaient sympa. Enfin...  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Neuf  
**

**Perdu**

* * *

Alors que Trisha descendait les escaliers, elle entendit deux cris hauts-perchés, un fracas, puis un long chapelet de jurons. Elle s'arrêta et écouta pendant presque une minute entière Ed et Edward se hurler dessus, et sourit tristement. Malgré son entêtement et son mauvais caractère – et d'après ce qu'elle entendait, il n'avait pas beaucoup changé dans ces domaines en grandissant –, Edward avait vraiment un bon fond.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le bas des marches, Trisha entendit une voix plus grave dire : « Je ne comprends décidément pas comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit peut créer un désordre pareil, Fullmetal. »

Ceci fut suivi des protestations des deux garçons.

Son sourire s'effaça légèrement, la soirée précédente lui revenant en mémoire. Comment pouvait-elle leur faire face ? Trisha n'approuvait toujours pas la relation de son fils avec cet homme, qu'importe ce qu'Ed disait ressentir. Les adolescents tombaient amoureux trop facilement pour qu'elle croit ces sentiments concrets. Cet homme devrait le savoir lui aussi.

Et puis... elle n'avait pas manqué le choc qui avait traversé le visage du colonel quand Ed avait mentionné le mot 'aimer'.

Poussant un soupir, Trisha poursuivit son chemin vers la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser...

Lorsque la femme châtain atteignit l'entrée de la cuisine, elle s'arrêta, surprise. Les deux militaires se tenaient légèrement plus loin devant elle, du côté de la table. Dans la cuisine se trouvaient ses deux... trois... fils. Les deux petits garçons étaient totalement recouverts de farine, quand seules les bottes d'Ed étaient blanches. Un grand bol reposait sur le sol, et de la farine était éparpillée partout.

Alphonse était debout sur une chaise près de la cuisinière, s'appliquant à donner des coups de fourchette à quelque chose dans la poêle à frire, probablement le bacon qu'elle avait senti... Le plus jeune de ses fils regardait Ed et Edward avec une patience à toute épreuve, ainsi qu'un léger embarras.

Les deux blonds pointaient tous les deux du doigt le colonel et tempêtaient à propos de... quelque chose... elle n'arrivait même pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. C'était mignon de voir leurs expressions jumelles. En dépit de leur différence d'âge, leur langage corporel était identique...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » cria Trisha assez fort pour être entendue par-dessus le vacarme.

Instantanément, les deux blonds cessèrent leurs vociférations, se redressèrent et dirent innocemment : « Rien. » Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent ainsi, puis Edward leva les yeux vers Ed, et Ed baissa les yeux sur Edward avec un air surpris si comique que Trisha se mit à rire.

Cela lui fit du bien de rire après toutes ces pensées et ces sentiments pesants qu'elle avait ressentis.

Immédiatement, Alphonse était descendu de la chaise et courait vers elle. Le petit garçon enroula ses bras couverts de farine autour d'elle et s'écria : « Tu vas mieux maintenant, maman ? »

A ces mots, son visage devint triste. Elle baissa les yeux et caressa les cheveux sales d'Alphonse. L'instant d'après, Edward la serrait à son tour. Elle s'agenouilla et enlaça les petits garçons. « Je vais mieux », mentit-elle. Rien n'allait mieux, mais ses petits n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de ça.

Elle brisa l'étreinte et observa leurs mines inquiètes. « Vous me faisiez du petit-déjeuner ? » Ces mots firent apparaître un sourire sur leurs visages et elle les enlaça à nouveau. « Je suis la maman la plus chanceuse au monde. »

Edward se recula et regarda le sol. « On allait faire des pancakes... mais on a renversé ce qu'il restait de farine...

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez déjà fait frire du bacon. Et si je faisais des œufs brouillés... »

* * *

« Vous avez appelé mon fils 'Fullmetal'... ? » demanda Trisha, brisant le silence qui régnait à table.

Le colonel la regarda d'un air surpris. « Euh... oui, c'est vrai. » Sa réponse était courte et directe, mais elle ne lui en voulait pas, compte-tenu de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente. L'homme avait évité son regard toute la matinée.

« Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien... » Sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil aux deux petits garçons qui écoutaient attentivement.

« Bien les garçons, allez vous laver », déclara Trisha et il y eut une série de 'ooooooooh mamaaaaan', mais au final elle les fit partir en leur promettant que s'ils allaient se laver tout de suite, elle les laisserait aller jouer dehors au lieu de nettoyer le bazar qu'ils avaient causé plus tôt.

« Tout alchimiste d'Etat reçoit un deuxième nom. Le mien est 'Flame', celui d'Ed est 'Fullmetal' », expliqua le colonel après que les garçons soient partis.

_Fullmetal ?_

Elle n'aimait pas ça.

C'était juste trop... dur... trop froid.

Les yeux de Trisha s'étrécirent et elle poursuivit : « Pourquoi 'Fullmetal' ? »

L'homme le plus âgé regarda rapidement Ed, puis revint vers elle. « Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous l'expliquer », répondit-il en évitant son regard. Le colonel se leva, prit son assiette et alla vers l'évier. « Je laisse à Ed le soin de vous le dire. »

Elle avait essayé de rester aimable avec les deux militaires quand ses petits étaient dans la pièce, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, elle dit froidement : « Puisque l'armée est _si_ serviable vis-à-vis d'autrui, je suis certaine que cela ne vous dérangera pas de ranger tout ça ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant que le plus vieux ne bredouille : « Bien sûr... »

Elle avait presque espéré qu'ils refusent pour qu'elle puisse évacuer un peu de sa frustration. Dans un sens, elle était quelque peu injuste de les faire tout nettoyer, mais elle voulait... avait_ besoin_... de parler avec son fils. Et puis, son amertume envers eux l'aidait à ne pas se sentir coupable.

Trisha tourna son regard vers son fils adolescent, ce dernier jouant vaguement avec les restes de son petit-déjeuner du bout de la fourchette. Ses yeux se levèrent vers elle, puis se dérobèrent.

Elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle aussi était nerveuse...

« Mon ange..., commença la brune, je... je suis désolée pour hier soir. Peut-on discuter encore un peu ? » Elle _était_ désolée. Désolée d'avoir perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, mais pas d'avoir frappé l'homme ; pas d'avoir essayé de protéger son fils...

« D'accord... », murmura-t-il sans enthousiasme.

Son regard erra vers là où les deux hommes étaient en train de nettoyer. Ils s'y mettaient très lentement et très silencieusement. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils étaient tous deux intéressés par cette conversation. Elle débattit sur la nécessité ou non qu'elle et Ed sortent. Peut-être aller faire une promenade dehors ou quelque chose. Finalement, elle décida de rester à table. Et si les hommes écoutaient ? Si elle avait besoin de leur hurler dessus encore une fois, au moins ils seraient à portée.

Et ce n'était pas comme si le plus vieux ne savait pas déjà ce qu'Ed allait dire de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? Au moins, elle pouvait supposer que le colonel serait au courant. Trisha admit que tout cela était injuste pour le major qui n'avait rien fait de mal... pour l'instant... et était tout de même pris entre deux feux.

La brune saisit sa tasse et la serra entre ses mains. C'était plus facile de regarder la tasse que de le regarder lui...

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu alchimiste d'Etat ? » murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Comme il ne répondait pas tout de suite, elle leva les yeux et le vit en train de la regarder d'un air indécis. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr s'il devrait vraiment lui dire, puis il répondit : « J'ai passé et réussi les examens un peu après mon douzième anniversaire...

- Comment ! » s'exclama-t-elle fortement. Elle s'était attendu à un an, tout au plus, mais... « Depuis que tes _douze ans_ ? » Il était dur de croire que l'armée avait pu autoriser un enfant âgé de quinze ans à entrer dans leurs rangs, mais un de _douze ans_ !

Il hocha à la tête et racla sa fourchette contre l'assiette.

« Mais... Comment est-ce arrivé ? Enfin... » Elle retint ses larmes aves difficulté. « Pourquoi l'ont-ils autorisé ? Pourquoi ai-je... » Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'elle songeait à un détail de la dernière fois. « Ed..., dit-elle d'une voix pressante. Et Alphonse ? »

L'air paniqué marquant son visage lui fit manquer un battement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure inquiet.

- Il n'a pas rejoint l'armée lui aussi, si ? » se força-t-elle à demander.

Quand le soulagement envahit ses traits, Trisha ne sut si elle devait en être rassurée ou s'en inquiéter.

« Non, il ne s'est pas engagé. Il voulait, mais le colonel l'en a dissuadé. »

Trisha jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en question, puis revint sur Ed. Eh bien... au moins, voilà _quelque chose_ que l'homme aurait fait de bien... Mais cela fit naître tout un tas de nouvelles questions. Pourquoi l'homme les avait introduits à l'armée alors ? Pourquoi les avait-il dissuadés ensuite ? Ou... avait-il seulement essayé de dissuader _Alphonse_ ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi pas Edward ?

« Mais pas toi ? » demanda-t-elle avec lenteur.

Il secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle entendit sa voix trembler, et elle déglutit, essayant de garder sa voix aussi neutre que possible.

L'adolescent fit courir un doigt ganté sur le bord de l'assiette, puis dit : « Je voulais le faire... Je... je _devais_ le faire.

- Mais... _pourquoi_ ? demanda Trisha, et elle ne put réprimer la détresse résonnant dans sa voix.

- Parce que... je dois retrouver quelque chose que j'ai perdu..., répondit-il d'une voix commençant à trembler.

- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu perdu qui puisse valoir l'enchaînement de ta vie à l'armée ? »

Pendant un moment, il garda les yeux fixés sur l'assiette, puis il leva lentement la tête et la regarda d'yeux couleur d'or liquide. Lorsqu'il parla, Trisha put entendre le désespoir et la douleur vibrant dans chacun ses mots.

« Je... j'ai perdu... maman... j'ai perdu... » Il s'interrompit, déglutit, puis, une unique larme coulant le long de son visage hanté, il dit dans un murmure tremblant : « J'ai perdu Al... »

Trisha ne put que le dévisager dans un silence incrédule.

Un frisson glaça sa peau et elle sentit des picotements la parcourir.

Il avait perdu Alphonse ?

Mais... Ed ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il avait vu son frère tout juste avant de débarquer ici ?

Elle ne savait que dire. Elle en était si abasourdie que les mots lui manquaient. Edward avait perdu son petit frère...

Puis toutes les questions surgirent et se bousculèrent dans sa tête comme un raz-de-marée. Elle tenta d'en saisir quelques unes, mais tous les 'comment', 'pourquoi' et 'quand' étaient comme des flocons de neige qui s'évanouissaient lorsqu'elle refermait la main sur eux.

Ed déglutit difficilement et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix se brisa légèrement. « Maman... je t'en prie... je t'en prie, ne te mets pas en colère... »

En colère ?

Ne te mets pas_ en colère ?_

Elle était trop choquée pour se mettre en colère.

« Edward... », dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, puis elle s'interrompit. Trisha voulait le prendre avec calme, elle voulait rester maîtresse de ses émotions. Pas seulement pour elle, mais pour son fils également. « Je... je suis juste... comment ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je... tu as dit... tu as dit que tu l'avais vu avant d'arriver ici... »

Trisha se tut et passa une main sur ses yeux brûlants. Tout ce qu'elle voulait était pleurer, et retenir ses larmes lui faisait mal à la poitrine. « Je ne sais pas, Ed. Je ne sais pas quoi demander, par où commencer. » Un demi-rire, demi-sanglot lui échappa. « Je ne sais même pas si je veux savoir... mais... si. S'il te plaît, dis-moi. »

Elle laissa retomber sa main, et plongea ses yeux dans les iris dorés qui la suppliaient muettement de ne pas l'obliger à tout lui dire.

« Je veux savoir, Ed. Je veux tout savoir. Ne retiens rien. » Trisha prit sa respiration. Cela lui prit toute sa volonté pour le dire, mais elle reprit : « Rien. Ne laisse _rien_ passer. »


	10. Réponses

**_Et tandis que la traductrice déprime toujours joyeusement dans son coin en sirotant du Schweppes Agrum'... regardant son oeuvre repostée et inachevée d'un air morose...  
_**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Chapitre Dix  
**

**Réponses**

* * *

Le silence parut s'étendre indéfiniment alors que Trisha regardait son fils réfléchir. Ses yeux s'orientèrent vers son visage, mais elle savait qu'il ne la voyait pas vraiment. L'adolescent semblait aux prises d'un combat intérieur, car de temps en temps il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, secouait la tête et marmonnait pour lui-même. A chaque fois qu'il relevait les yeux vers elle, ses yeux paraissaient toujours un peu plus fatigués, toujours un peu plus las.

Parfois il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Ses yeux étaient légèrement rouges à force de retenir un flot de larmes, même si une lui échappait de temps à autre et coulait le long de ses joues lisses.

« Edward… » dit-elle doucement, brisant le silence. Au son de sa voix, un petit sanglot lui échappa et il couvrit son visage de ses mains.

« Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable… »

Les yeux de Trisha se plissèrent d'un air compatissant. Elle tendit la main par-dessus la table et prit celle d'Ed. « S'il te plaît… » murmura-t-elle gentiment. Elle devait savoir ; ne pas savoir la tuait.

« Je… Je ne… Je ne sais pas vraiment… par où commencer… » marmonna-t-il, baissant les yeux sur la main tenant la sienne.

La brune poussa un soupir en réalisant qu'elle allait probablement devoir tout lui arracher. « Parle-moi d'Alphonse… »

Son visage se crispa de douleur. La main qu'elle tenait serra la sienne, et elle se demanda vaguement pourquoi il portait toujours des gants, même à l'intérieur ; elle oublia cependant cette pensée lorsqu'il murmura : « Je… je ne sais toujours pas vraiment par où je devrais commencer… »

Quelque chose de précis, alors…

Elle devrait être plus précise dans ses questions…

Trisha prit une profonde inspiration, et souffla calmement. « Quel… quel âge avais-tu quand tu l'as perdu ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

Une question assez facile…

Ed murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne put entendre, et elle dut lui demander de répéter.

« Dix… Je… J'avais dix ans… »

Dix ans…

Il avait dix ans…

Ce n'était que dans trois ans.

Cette information lui donna l'envie de se précipiter dehors et de serrer son petit Alphonse dans ses bras. Le serrer… le protéger. Edward avait toujours été celui qui attirait les ennuis à Al… cela l'avait toujours inquiété que son aîné n'entraîne un jour Alphonse dans quelque chose de sérieux, mais elle avait espéré que ce ne serait pas si…

Et maintenant elle savait.

Trisha ne savait pas quoi dire…

Là se tenait Edward, son fils aîné, assis devant elle et en bonne santé, alors que son cadet était on-savait-où… seulement… n'avait-il pas dit avoir vu son frère juste avant d'arriver ici ? Comment les deux pouvaient-ils être vrais ? Lui avait-il menti ? Elle savait que son petit Edward n'était pas contre raconter un mensonge pour se sortir d'une mauvaise situation… peut-être était-ce une habitude qu'il n'avait jamais perdue.

« Edward, comment as-tu pu perdre ton _frère_ ? Il n'est pas un _jouet_, mais une _personne_ ! On ne peut pas _perdre_ des gens ! » cria-t-elle, hystérique. Elle savait qu'elle était irrationnelle, mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. « Tu m'as dit la nuit dernière que tu l'avais _vu_ ! Je ne sais que croire ! M'as-tu menti ? Me mens-tu maintenant ? Je ne sais pas, et tu ne me dis presque rien ! Je ne sais pas quoi te demander, mais je dois _quand même_ t'arracher _chaque détail_ ! »

Soudain, Ed se leva et claqua ses mains contre la table. « JE SUIS DESOLE ! D'accord ? Je suis désolé ! Je ne _mens pas_ ! Non ! Je ne te mentirais pas ! Je ne suis plus un _enfant_ ! J'ai cessé d'être un enfant il y a des _années_ ! Je… je… » Dans un cri de frustration et de détresse, Ed repoussa sa chaise, la faisant tomber en arrière, et courut hors de la pièce. Trisha put entendre le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il courait à travers la maison. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, puis fut claquée si violemment que les photos accrochées au mur tremblèrent légèrement.

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla tandis qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir sa peine, mais elle n'en pouvait plus. Des sanglots lui échappèrent et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas que cela tourne ainsi… elle qui était d'habitude si calme et réservée ; mais toute cette histoire la déchirait.

Quand le bruit de la chaise remise droite lui parvint, Trisha leva les yeux et vit le colonel la regardant avec compassion. « Vous devriez aller le retrouver. Il a besoin de vous. »

Il avait raison.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'_il_ ait raison sur quoi que ce soit, mais c'était le cas.

« Je vais chercher les garçons et les occuper… fit le major, la regardant avec inquiétude. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe… » Elle hocha la tête et il sortit en toute hâte.

Les joues encore striées de larmes, Trisha se leva et passa rapidement à côté de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il voulait aider… elle le savait bien… mais…

Mais…

Elle ne prit pas beaucoup de temps à faire le tour de leur propriété, et elle mit ce temps à profit pour reprendre un contrôle fragile sur ses émotions. Pour le moment, elle gardait ses larmes… Malheureusement, il n'y avait aucune trace de son fils adolescent.

Frustrée et pleine de regrets, Trisha fit courir une main dans ses cheveux et se demanda où il avait pu partir. Il ne devrait pas se balader dehors. Et si quelqu'un le reconnaissait… ? Elle secoua la tête. Personne ne se rendrait compte que c'était Edward… c'était stupide de s'inquiéter de ça, mais…

« Je crois savoir où il a pu aller. »

La brunette se retourna rapidement et dévisagea le colonel. Pendant un moment, elle songea à ne pas accepter son aide, mais c'était idiot… elle devait trouver son fils…

« Où ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le vit assis au pied de l'arbre, Trisha ne put s'empêcher d'être surprise. L'homme avait eu raison. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait su, mais il avait eu raison. Elle resta un long moment à fixer le blond des yeux. Il lui tournait le dos, donc il ne l'avait pas encore vue, et elle en était reconnaissante. Cela lui donnait une occasion de l'étudier, de rassembler ses pensées.

Il était venu ici, au cimetière, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, et pourtant le colonel Mustang avait su. Il avait su qu'Ed serait là… ou au moins avait une bonne raison de croire qu'Ed serait là.

Mais pourquoi…

Voilà où ça revenait.

_Pourquoi_ Ed viendrait-il ici ?

Pourquoi… comment…

Tant de questions.

Trisha s'avança vers lui, et par la manière dont ses épaules se tendirent, elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle était là.

« Edward… commença-t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée… »

Elle voulait en dire plus, mais il la coupa brusquement : « Non ! Non… Ne t'excuse pas ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, et tu avais tous les droits de dire ce que tu as dit. » Sa voix s'adoucit alors qu'il poursuivait. « C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression d'être tout le temps en colère. Je suppose que c'est une manière de dissimuler ce que je ressens réellement et que je ne veux pas que les autres voient… » Il eut un rire forcé, sans joie. « Comme… quand les gens se moquent de ma taille… Je me mets en colère, mais c'est juste pour ne pas montrer le fait que ça me blesse… un peu stupide, quand on y réfléchit… »

Il semblait si vulnérable, assis là sous l'arbre, ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et son menton posé sur ses genoux, alors qu'il contemplait le cimetière. Elle connaissait bien cette position. Son petit Edward s'asseyait souvent comme ça lorsqu'il était contrarié ou qu'il se sentait déprimé.

« Ce n'est pas stupide… dit-elle doucement. Je pense que nous réagissons tous de la même manière. »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, pas toi… Tu as toujours été si gentille et si douce, même quand tu étais en colère contre moi… mais tu étais aussi toujours triste… et maintenant je ne fais que te causer plus de chagrin. » Une brise légère souffla dans l'air frais du matin, ses longues mèches venant frôler son visage.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Edward… n'étais-je pas bouleversée, ne me suis-je pas mise en colère la nuit dernière ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête : « Ce ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas été là. On ne devrait pas être là, Roy et moi…

- Peut-être, mais vous l'êtes », répondit-elle doucement.

Il hocha la tête, acceptant silencieusement le fait.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot. Trisha franchit la distance qui les séparait, s'assit à côté de lui, et le regarda tristement. Son visage avait une expression pensive et était imprégné d'une douleur lancinante qu'elle ne pouvait même commencer à comprendre. Finalement, après un long silence, Ed prit la parole.

« J'étais arrogant. Je pensais… je pensais pouvoir faire ce que personne n'avait jamais réussi. Ma fierté m'a empêché de croire que cela ne pouvait pas… ne devait pas… être fait. Je pensais qu'ils disaient que c'était interdit juste parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas y arriver. Des hommes plus âgés et plus sages que je ne l'étais… » Ed poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. « J'étais stupide. Al… il ne voulait pas le faire. Il était plus sage que moi… » Il eut soudain un petit rire forcé. « Il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs… »

Trisha attendit patiemment. Il parlait sans y être poussé, et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête. Elle voulait qu'il continue.

« J'étais si _stupide_… si idiot, mais je ne pouvais l'accepter. Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que ce que je voulais était mal. » Sa voix baissa jusqu'à ne devenir plus qu'un murmure brisé. « J'étais si désespéré… » Il cilla et une larme lui échappa, tombant sur ses genoux. « Mes théorèmes et mes équations… ils semblaient tellement corrects… ils _étaient_ corrects, mais… »

Sa voix commença à trembler, mais il poursuivit. « C'était nous… _nous_ étions le problème. Ce que nous faisions était le problème… ce n'était même pas équivalent… mais, on n'aurait rien pu offrir qui le soit assez… ce qu'il s'est passé… ce n'était pas juste… rien ne l'était, mais c'était équivalent, d'une manière morbide et malsaine, ou au moins presque équivalent. »

Ed secoua la tête et émit un reniflement écœuré. « Ce qui aurait été équivalent, c'aurait été un corps pour un corps, jusque là ça aurait pu aller… Une jambe pour de la connaissance n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle équivalent, si tu veux mon avis. Ils ont essayé de prendre trop… Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à payer pour récupérer son âme… ils n'avaient aucune raison de la prendre… »

Trisha n'était pas certaine de voir de quoi son fils parlait, et comme elle était pratiquement sûre qu'il avait juste commencé à s'égarer, elle fit : « Edward… je ne comprends pas… »

Il la regarda avec des yeux larmoyants, soupira, puis se leva et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter.

« Tu es malade… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Comment savait-il ? Elle ne l'avait dit à personne…

Le blond se retourna et la regarda avec une telle détresse que Trisha pensa qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer. « _Pourquoi_ ? Pourquoi ne l'as-tu dit à personne ? » Sa voix se brisa et il déglutit avec difficulté avant de continuer. « On avait besoin de toi ! Quelqu'un aurait pu t'aider ! » La colère transparaissant dans sa voix n'était qu'amplifiée par les supplications de son langage corporel. Ses mains étaient écartées, comme s'il la suppliait.

Peut-être était-ce le cas…

« Edward… comment… commença-t-elle, mais elle n'eut jamais la chance de finir sa phrase.

- Tu es _morte_, maman ! Tu es _morte_ et tu nous as laissé tous seuls ! » sanglota-t-il, puis il tomba à genoux, submergé de peine.

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines tandis que son cerveau, abasourdi, assimilait ses mots.

Morte ?

Elle était morte ?

« C'est là que j'ai perdu Al… gémit-il. Nous avons créé notre propre cercle de transmutation humaine, puis… »

Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de finir car Trisha sortit brusquement de sa torpeur aux mots 'transmutation humaine', et hurla : « Comment ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Même _moi_, je sais que c'est interdit, Ed !

- Je sais ! répondit Ed avec force.

- Alors pourquoi… commença-t-elle, mais il l'interrompit.

- PARCE QUE _JE_ VOULAIS QUE TU _REVIENNES_ ! » cria Ed avec fureur, puis il enfouit son visage dans l'herbe et sanglota. Ses doigts attrapèrent quelques brins d'herbe et les arrachèrent brutalement.

Des larmes coulèrent à flots de ses propres yeux, rendant sa vision floue, mais elle rampa vers lui à quatre pattes, et entoura ses bras autour de son fils.

La transmutation humaine.

Qu'avait-elle fait pour que ses petits garçons essayent quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ? Le corps d'Ed tremblait sous ses doigts, et elle tenta de le réconforter en frottant son dos et en le serrant fort.

« Je suis désolé… gémit-il. Je suis _tellement_ désolé… j'avais tort… j'avais tort… et moi… Al… je… c'était ma faute…

- C'est comme ça que tu as perdu Alphonse ? » demanda-t-elle, consternée.

Il acquiesça et mit ses mains au-dessus de sa tête comme pour se cacher.

« Mais, comment… » commença-t-elle, mais elle s'interrompit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le poignet droit d'Ed. Lorsqu'il avait levé les mains pour se couvrir la tête, les manches de son manteau et de sa veste avaient bougé, glissé par l'attraction de la gravité, et à sa grande horreur, elle ne regardait pas un poignet de chair et de sang.

Elle regardait un auto-mail.

Ses yeux se remplirent immédiatement de larmes et le métal gris et terne se fit flou.

Un auto-mail.

Un auto-mail sur son bébé ?

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Trisha tenta de ravaler ses larmes, mais elle n'y parvint pas. C'était si fort… Un sanglot tourmenté lui échappa et tout corps frissonna par sa force. Encore et encore, les sanglots l'accablèrent. Plongée dans sa peine qu'elle était, Trisha ne vit pas Ed lever la tête et la dévisager. Elle ne le remarqua pas non plus lorsqu'il toucha son épaule ou dit son nom craintivement. Ce fut quand il la secoua légèrement qu'elle revint au présent et releva enfin la tête, regardant dans les yeux effrayés d'Ed.

« Maman… gémit-il avec appréhension. Maman… je t'en prie… dis-moi ce qu'il y a… »

Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, Trisha attrapa le manteau d'Ed et le tira vers elle. « Que t'est-il _arrivé_, Edward ! cria-t-elle de désespoir.

- Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

La femme tira sur son manteau et cria : « Ton _bras_, Edward ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce un _auto-mail_ ? » Un nouveau sanglot lui échappa et Trisha reposa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ed, avant de gémir : « Pourquoi… pourquoi… pourquoi… »

Des bras petits, mais forts, entourèrent ses épaules et la serrèrent fermement. « Je ne voulais pas que tu saches… dit-il dans un murmure tremblant, torturé. Je suis désolé… Je ne… Je suis tellement désolé… » Trisha se serra un peu plus contre lui, et elle le sentit caresser doucement ses cheveux. « Tout est de ma faute… Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il encore et encore. Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Tout… tout va bien… tout ira bien… » Mais sur ces derniers mots, sa voix se brisa et elle sentit son petit corps trembler de sanglots réprimés.

Cela la fit pleurer plus fort encore, parce qu'elle savait qu'il essayait de la réconforter, alors que c'aurait dû être à elle de le faire pour lui. _Il_ essayait d'être fort pour _elle_… il essayait de ravaler ses larmes… de ravaler sa propre peine.

Trisha ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent tous les deux enlacés, mais elle finit par être trop épuisée pour continuer à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis la nuit dernière. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses yeux lui faisaient mal, son nez lui faisait mal… même sa gorge lui faisait mal… Elle leva la tête et regarda son fils avec lassitude. Son nez et ses joues étaient marbrés de rouge et ses yeux gonflés d'avoir pleuré.

« Je suis désolée, Edward… »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'un air confus. « Pour quoi ?

- Pour ne pas être plus forte… Je… c'est moi qui aurais dû te réconforter… » Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Quel genre de mère était-elle ?

Du tissu rêche toucha son menton alors qu'Ed relevait son visage pour la regarder. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, pour rien », souffla-t-il. Lorsqu'il cilla, une larme échappa de son œil, et il renifla bruyamment. Il tapota sa poitrine, et ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Rien ne sortit d'abord, puis il dit d'une voix rauque. « Moi. C'est _ma_ faute… _mon_ péché… »

Un nouveau reniflement et une autre larme.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux un moment, puis enleva son long manteau rouge d'un coup d'épaule. Lentement, il retira ses gants et regarda ses mains un instant, avant de défaire la boucle de sa veste et de l'enlever, restant en débardeur. Elle détourna les yeux et essaya de battre des paupières pour retenir des larmes soudaines. Pas seulement sa main, mais son bras entier… Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait le supporter… C'était trop…

« Maman, murmura doucement Ed, regarde-moi. » Trisha serra les dents, maintint ses yeux fermement clos et secoua la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder… pas comme ça. Il y eut un temps de silence avant qu'il ne l'attrape brutalement par les épaules et la retourne. « Regarde-moi, merde ! » cria Ed, frustré et blessé. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux, et quand son regard rencontra l'auto-mail, elle dut lutter contre la forte envie de les refermer.

Ed posa sa main de chair sur son bras auto-mail et murmura : « C'est le prix que j'ai dû payer pour ce que j'ai fait. » Il tapota doucement le métal. « Ceci… » Puis il baissa sa main et toucha sa jambe gauche. « Et ceci… » Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre, puis une exclamation s'arracha d'elle et elle porta ses mains à sa bouche.

« Non… » murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

Ed tapota sa jambe en essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, ou tout du moins assez pour pouvoir parler, puis il dit férocement : « Ca… ça n'est _rien_ comparé à ce qu'Al a perdu… » Trisha le dévisagea en silence, abasourdie. Elle ne pouvait imaginer combien Al avait pu perdre. L'adolescent baissa les yeux, secoua lentement la tête et serra les dents. Lorsqu'il releva finalement la tête vers elle, Trisha put voir la tragique vérité écrite dans ses yeux.

« Al… commença Ed d'une voix brisée, puis il s'interrompit un instant pour se ressaisir suffisamment pour pouvoir parler clairement. Al a perdu son corps entier. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour garder son âme ici. Je… » Il détourna les yeux, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux en disant : « J'ai attaché son âme à l'armure dans le coin… celle dans la pièce attenant au bureau… »

Trisha le dévisagea, ne saisissant pas, n'arrivant pas à le croire. Les mots semblaient se dissimuler dans les sombres recoins de son esprit. Comme une pièce de monnaie dans de l'eau glauque… on sait qu'elle est là, mais on ne peut pas la voir…

« L'ar… l'armure…

- C'est tout ce à quoi j'ai pu penser… et… je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps… » marmonna-t-il avec regret. A cela, Trisha ne dit rien. Que _pouvait_-elle dire ? Certainement pas « Edward, remets l'âme de ton frère là où tu l'as trouvée ». Cette pensée était grotesque, et elle réalisa que son cerveau n'assimilait pas l'information comme il le devrait. Même si elle savait que c'était vrai, une part d'elle refusait toujours de le croire.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis devenu alchimiste d'Etat, déclara Ed d'une voix monocorde, puis le ton de sa voix changea et se fit résolu. Al ne mérite pas ça. Ce n'était pas sa faute, c'était la _mienne_, et je ferais _n'importe quoi_ pour réparer ma faute. » L'expression de l'adolescent avait un air de détermination tenace.

Après quelques instants, son expression s'adoucit, et il dit. « Alors… tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as rien fait… »

Trisha acquiesça, incapable de dire un mot, ses yeux revenant sur l'auto-mail. Hésitante, elle leva une main et l'approcha de son bras, puis elle leva les yeux vers lui comme pour lui demander la permission. Il déglutit et hocha la tête, avant qu'elle ne réoriente son regard sur le membre artificiel, posant ses doigts sur le métal froid et lisse.

Cela avait dû faire mal… l'opération. Elle en avait déjà parlé avec les Rockbell, et ils lui avaient dit que c'était probablement l'opération la plus pénible que l'on puisse avoir. Des larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux mais elle les ravala et retira sa main, avant de baisser les yeux sur ses genoux. Ce fut alors qu'elle se rappela d'un détail, et elle releva les yeux vers son fils avec une lueur de compréhension nouvelle.

« C'est pour ça… murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on t'appelle ainsi… le Fullmetal Alchemist… »

Il esquissa un demi-sourire, et il dit : « Ouais, le Führer a un sens de l'humour un peu particulier…

- Je suppose… » fit-elle évasivement.

Ed poussa un soupir et renfila sa veste et son manteau avant de se lever et de tendre une main vers elle. « On devrait rentrer. » Elle prit la main tendue, se leva et épousseta sa robe pour faire tomber les quelques brins d'herbe qui y étaient accrochés et faire disparaître les plis. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, Trisha marcha aux côtés de son fils, tous deux se dirigeant vers la maison.

Tant de questions avaient trouvé leur réponse, mais elle en avait encore, et tout spécialement une qui ne cessait de la tarauder.


	11. Ceux que l'on aime

**Je vous apporte finalement la suite. Plus que deux chapitres avant la fin, les enfants... Merci aux petites reviews de consolation ! Et merci à ma chère bêtalectrice, Tidoo. ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre Onze**

**Ceux que l'on aime**

* * *

Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du chemin de terre qui les ramènerait jusqu'à la maison, Trisha ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil fréquents à son fils. La discussion sérieuse et chargée en émotions qu'ils avaient eue les avait tous deux littéralement vidés. Elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et dans la manière dont il se tenait.

Bien qu'une grande majorité de ses questions ait trouvé leurs réponses, il en restait quelques unes qui attendaient en silence. Tout serait expliqué, elle en était certaine, en temps et en heure, mais...

Mais...

Il y avait toujours celle-ci.

Une qu'elle avait voulu poser, mais...

La femme châtain se passa la main dans les cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. Si elle ne lui demandait pas maintenant, aurait-elle de nouveau l'occasion de le faire ? Auraient-ils un autre moment en tête à tête ?

« Edward... », commença-t-elle, mais elle fut immédiatement coupée par un cri.

« Mme Elric ! Mme Elric ! »

Tous deux se retournèrent et aperçurent une petite fille blonde en robe d'été courant vers eux.

« Winry... », souffla Ed.

Trisha lui lança un regard, et se souvint dans un éclair douloureux de la relation qu'entretenaient son fils et _cet homme_. Elle aimait vraiment beaucoup les Rockbell et avait toujours pensé, ou du moins espéré, qu'un jour un de ses fils finirait marié à leur petite fille.

Mais maintenant...

« Mme Elric... ? » demanda la fillette d'un air inquiet.

Trisha écarta ses sombres pensées dans un sursaut, et répondit : « Oui, Winry ?

- Est-ce que je peux venir jouer avec Ed et Al ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se retint lorsque l'adolescent s'éclaircit la gorge et secoua légèrement la tête. Peut-être avait-il raison. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée que de laisser trop de gens savoir ce qu'il se passait...

« Je suis désolée, Winry, mais je vais avoir besoin d'eux pour quelques petites choses. Peut-être que plus tard je te les enverrai s'ils ont tout fini. »

Le sourire de la petite fille s'effaça, et elle hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif. Winry commença à se détourner, puis elle s'arrêta en voyant le visage d'Ed. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle s'exclama : « Tu ressembles exactement à Ed ! »

Il ne fit que la fixer pendant quelques instants, puis un large sourire fendit son visage. « En fait, je m'appelle Lin Yao », dit-il en tendant sa main pour la saluer.

Winry le regarda un moment avant de prendre sa main dans les siennes. Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux en serrant sa main, puis cria, toute excitée : « C'est un auto-mail ? »

Il acquiesça et retira son gant pour la laisser l'inspecter.

« Oh, ouah ! C'est vraiment génial ! Que je serai plus grande, je veux être un ingénieur auto-mail, comme ma grand-mère ! cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. Un jour j'espère pouvoir fabriquer un auto-mail aussi bon que celui-là ! »

Ed s'agenouilla et sourit gentiment à la petite fille blonde. « Tu le feras. Tu seras l'une des meilleures. Je le sais, c'est tout. Donc étudie bien, d'accord ? »

Trisha regarda les joues de Winry prendre une belle couleur rouge tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux d'un air embarrassé. « Je ferai de mon mieux, dit-elle, prenant un pan de sa jupe et l'entortillant autour de son doigt. Et quand je serai mécanicienne... tu reviendras à Resembool ? Si oui... je te ferai ta maintenance et je te ferai un prix. »

A ces mots, Ed éclata de rire. « Comment ça ? Pas gratuitement ? »

La fillette leva les yeux et répondit : « Grand-mère dit qu'il ne faut jamais rien donner de gratuit. »

L'adolescent secoua simplement la tête, puis lui tapota doucement le nez avec son doigt auto-mail. « Travaille dur, et je jure de revenir. D'accord ? »

La petite fille hocha énergiquement la tête, puis déclara : « Je vais aller travailler _tout de suite_ ! » Elle se mit à dévaler la colline, puis s'arrêta et leur fit un signe de la main. « Au revoir Mme Elric ! Au revoir Lin ! »

Tous deux lui firent signe en retour un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue, puis, un sourcil levé, Trisha fit : « Lin Yao ? »

Ed eut un petit rire et secoua la tête. « C'est une longue histoire.

- Je vois... dit-elle en le regardant renfiler le gant. Tu sembles assez confiant en ses capacités... »

Il la regarda, hocha la tête, leva sa main, et dit doucement : « Qui crois-tu qui a fait ceci ? » Il toucha sa jambe. « Et ceci... »

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin vers la maison, elle remarqua qu'Ed semblait de bien meilleure humeur, et elle en fut heureuse. Ca lui faisait mal de le voir si triste. Trisha repensa à sa question, et se demanda s'il fallait peut-être mieux ne pas la poser. Son petit Edward se fâchait tellement quand elle mentionnait...

Mais ce n'était pas son petit Edward. C'était Ed, son fils, mais pas son fils... pas celui qu'elle connaissait. Il avait tellement mûri... peut-être pouvait-il le prendre plus calmement maintenant...

« Edward... », commença-t-elle, puis elle s'interrompit. Elle ne pouvait pas... et si...

Il la regarda et fit : « Oui ? »

Trisha détourna les yeux. Comment lui demander ? Comment réagirait-il ?

« Maman ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Ed, j'ai une question que... je voulais te poser, mais... », dit-elle, puis sa voix s'éteignit.

L'adolescent blond eut un léger sourire et dit d'une voix faible : « Je t'ai dit les pires choses possibles... tu peux bien demander... »

La brune leva les yeux et hocha la tête, bien qu'elle attendît quelques minutes avant de demander doucement : « Est-il revenu ? »

Aucune réponse ne venant, elle regarda à côté d'elle et remarqua alors qu'elle était seule. S'arrêtant, Trisha se retourna et le vit se tenant au milieu du chemin, la regardant avec des yeux tristes.

Voilà sa réponse.

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler.

Trisha cilla, surprise par l'apparition de larmes soudaines dans ses yeux. Elle avait pensé avoir déjà versé toutes les larmes de son corps...

Ed baissa les yeux et poussa un soupir avant de reprendre sa marche.

« Maman, dit-il d'une voix où résonnait une colère sourde, pourquoi l'attends-tu ? Comment peux-tu _l'aimer_ ? C'est un _salaud_. Il... il ne nous aime pas... si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi serait-il parti ? Pourquoi ne nous aurait-il pas écrit, ou... ou... _n'importe quoi_ ? » Il leva la tête, et elle vit la peine et la douleur, la confusion et la colère, débordant de ces immenses yeux dorés. « Il n'est pas revenu... on a essayé... mais il n'est jamais revenu... »

Elle fit un pas vers lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Edward, dit-elle doucement, il nous _aime_. Je _sais_ qu'il nous aime. La raison de son départ... il est parti pour que vous ne sachiez pas... il ne voulait pas que Alphonse et toi sachiez... il... il a dit qu'il reviendrait... mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il parte aussi longtemps... »

L'adolescent s'écarta et demanda : « Que ne voulait-il pas que l'on sache ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pourrais t'en dire que très peu car je n'ai pas compris tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne pense pas que le peu que je sache puisse avoir beaucoup de sens, donc je préfère ne pas essayer, mais sache qu'il nous aime beaucoup...

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux dire ça... » marmonna-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Trisha le regarda lentement s'éloigner d'elle, avec des sentiments partagés. Il les _aimait_. Elle _savait_ qu'il les aimait. Comment Ed ne pouvait-il pas le voir ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre combien elle pouvait aimer Hohenheim ?

Puis elle songea à quelque chose. Sa vérité était dure et écrasante, et elle appela : « Edward... » Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas. « Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je l'aimais. Tu as dit qu'il était un salaud et que tu n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment il pouvait retourner mes sentiments... »

Ed acquiesça, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'en est-il de toi ? Qu'en est-il de _cet homme_ ? Comment peux-tu l'aimer, _lui_ ? Pour moi, il est un salaud ! _Je_ n'arrive pas à comprendre comment _il_ pourrait retourner tes sentiments… Alors, pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sa voix s'éteignant.

Il hocha tristement la tête et revint vers elle. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Ed prit enfin la parole.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de l'aimer. Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive. Quand tout a commencé... eh bien... ce... ce n'était pas de l'amour. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. On se... contrariait... mutuellement... je ne sais pas... » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Le plus drôle est qu'il _est_ vraiment un salaud par moment, mais je suppose que quand tu aimes assez quelqu'un, tu as tendance à occulter ce genre de choses. »

Il croisa les bras et reprit : « Al n'est pas au courant... personne ne sait... on ne peut pas se permettre que ce soit découvert. C'est contre le règlement. Nous avons chacun nos propres objectifs et nous avons besoin de l'armée pour les atteindre, ou, en tout cas, c'est mon cas... Je le dois... pour Al. Je... j'aimerais qu'il m'aime, mais... » Il ne put poursuivre, et détourna les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est », dit-elle avec douceur. Ed lui lança un regard interrogateur et hocha la tête. « Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux la nuit dernière, quand tu as dit ce que tu as dit. Il était surpris... admit-elle.

- Oui... on n'a jamais parlé d'amour ou de ce genre de trucs... Je... j'ai pensé lui en parler plusieurs fois, mais je n'en ai jamais trouvé le courage. Par contre, maintenant... maintenant il sait, mais on n'en a pas encore parlé. Peut-être qu'il attend... qu'il attend qu'on soit revenu ou quelque chose... Je ne sais pas... » Sa voix s'éteignit alors que ses yeux la suppliaient de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Elle le regarda un moment avant de déclarer : « Je suppose que ce doit être difficile de juger ceux que l'on aime à travers des yeux étrangers... »

Il la regarda avec toute la maturité qu'il avait gagnée toutes ces années qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle ne connaitrait jamais... et dit doucement : « Oui... Je pense aussi... »

Trisha tendit les bras et serra son fils fort, puis proposa après quelques instants : « Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu as dit si tu réfléchis à ce que j'ai dit. »

Elle le sentit acquiescer contre elle. « Je vais essayer... » marmonna-t-il.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment ; combien de temps, elle n'en savait rien, mais lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Son regard se posa sur une bande de fleurs des champs au bord du chemin, et il s'écarta d'elle pour se diriger vers ces dernières.

Il resta une minute sans bouger, silencieux, le dos tourné à elle, son long manteau rouge flottant légèrement dans la brise, puis il s'agenouilla et lui adressa un sourire radieux avant de claquer dans ses mains et de toucher les fleurs.

Elle retint une exclamation tandis qu'elles étaient transmutées en une couronne de fleurs. Il la ramassa, revint vers elle et la fit passer doucement par-dessus sa tête, la laissant reposer sur ses épaules. Trisha toucha les fleurs délicates et sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux, sauf que cette fois-ci, c'était des larmes de joie.

« Edward... tu... comment... » Elle s'interrompit pour rassembler ses pensées, puis dit : « Ton père... il... il m'en faisait toujours...

- Je sais..., souffla-t-il. Tu me l'as dit un jour... tu m'as demandé de t'en faire une... mais... » Sa voix s'estompa alors qu'une pointe de tristesse voilait ses yeux.

« Merci, Edward..., dit-elle avec douceur en l'embrassant sur le front. Tu l'as même fait sans cercle de transmutation... » _Comme ton père_. « ...je suis si fière de toi. Tu as fait tellement de progrès en alchimie... » _Tu ressemblais même à lui lorsque tu transmutais_. « ...j'adorerais en voir plus un peu plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête d'un air heureux et ils se remirent en route.

Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure à jamais. Être juste heureux, juste en famille. Mais elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas. Bientôt, Ed et son commandant trouveraient un moyen de retourner dans le futur, et aussi vite que tout était arrivé, tout serait fini.


	12. Adieux

**Pardon, pardon, pardon... Mais voyez le bon côté des choses : j'ai quand même pensé à vous l'envoyer avant de partir pour l'Espagne comme une voleuse !  
Plus qu'un chapitre, alors savourez bien celui-là. :)**

* * *

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS  
**

* * *

**Chapitre Douze**

**Adieux**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Ed fronça les sourcils d'un air confus. Il s'était attendu au chaos ou au moins à un minimum de bruit, mais il n'y avait rien de tout ça. Au contraire, la maison était étrangement silencieuse.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » appela Trisha.

Pas de réponse.

« Hey, enfoi... » Il s'interrompit, lança un coup d'œil à sa mère, puis cria à la place : « Colonel ! Major ! Al ! Minus ! »

Il eut un petit rire quand sa mère lui fit les gros yeux et secoua la tête. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait tant aimer l'asticoter à propos de sa taille. Taquiner son jeune double était vraiment tordant.

« Je me demande où ils peuvent être… » murmura Trisha.

Ce fut alors qu'Ed réalisa où ils devaient très probablement être, s'ils étaient bel et bien dans la maison. « Je parie qu'ils sont dans la remise », dit-il en commençant à marcher dans cette direction. Il entendit sa mère le suivre de près.

Dans un léger soupir, Ed sourit doucement pour lui-même. Ca s'était bien passé ; pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais bien quand même. Tout lui avouer avait été très dur, ça l'avait laissé complètement vidé, mais leur discussion lui avait fait du bien. Maintenant, tout ce dont il avait vraiment envie était une bonne douche chaude et une sieste, bien qu'il ne soit que midi à peine.

Lorsqu'il atteignit la porte de la remise, Ed tourna la poignée et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Se trouvaient là, assis sur le sol, le colonel et le major, ainsi que les deux gamins. Ils levèrent tous les yeux vers lui d'un air surpris, et il éclata de rire en entrant complètement dans la pièce.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas pouvoir y arriver sans _moi_, si ? » demanda-t-il avec arrogance. Le colonel ferma le livre qu'ils étudiaient auparavant, marquant la page d'un doigt, et répliqua : « Tu n'aurais représenté qu'une _petite_ addition à ce groupe, Fullmetal.

- Espèce de... ! » grogna Ed, mais il s'interrompit en voyant le major ramasser un verre avec quelques glaçons et le secouer légèrement.

« Hmm... ça se vide à une vitesse... » Il tendit son verre vers son jeune double et ajouta : « Le plein.

- Hors de question ! cria Edward. Va chercher ton eau toi-même ! »

Le major haussa un sourcil et reprit, levant les yeux vers Trisha : « Saviez-vous, Mme Elric, qu'Edward a dit ce matin quelque chose de hautement intéressant … »

Le petit garçon se leva soudainement, saisit vivement le verre et prit la direction de la porte avec raideur. « Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le verre du colonel en passant ? » demanda le jeune Mustang d'un air amusé. Dans un grognement, Edward se retourna et attrapa l'autre verre avant de sortir d'un pas lourd.

« Al, fit l'autre Mustang, tu devrais probablement l'accompagner pour vérifier qu'il ne casse rien. Tu sais comment il est parfois. »

Une fois que le garçon aux cheveux blond roux eut acquiescé puis disparu hors de la pièce, Ed grogna : « Et je peux savoir ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, le colonel dit : « On a assez bien avancé, je pense que ce qu'on a trouvé devrait t'intéresser. »

Ed hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers sa mère. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis dit : « Je vais faire le déjeuner. » Elle fit une pause, et murmura : « Merci… »

Il acquiesça et la regarda sortir et fermer la porte derrière elle, avant de s'asseoir sur le sol avec les deux autres hommes. « Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? »

Le colonel ouvrit le livre, le passa à Ed pour le laisser y jeter un œil, puis esquissa un sourire. « J'aime bien la manière de penser de ton père », lança-t-il avec amusement.

Ed lui jeta un bref regard noir avant de se concentrer sur les notes manuscrites du livre. Tout en lisant, l'adolescent dut retenir une forte envie de lever les yeux au ciel ; il s'exclama finalement : « C'est _n'importe quoi_ ! »

Quand les deux hommes se mirent à rire, Ed plissa les yeux et dit : « Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle. Je veux dire… » Il laissa échapper un bruit d'exaspération. Il semblait que son père avait cherché un moyen de se dédoubler afin d'échapper aux corvées ménagères que Trisha lui donnait à faire.

« C'est sûr que _vous_, ça vous intéresserait ! » grommela-t-il d'un ton irrité, puis en tournant la page, il remarqua que quelques unes avaient été déchirées, et il fronça les sourcils. « Il en manque… » murmura-t-il en touchant du doigt les bases des pages arrachées.

« Ouais... fit le major. On suppose que l'information vous concernant se trouvait dans cette partie... parce que si tu lis tout de bout en bout, tu verras que ce cercle, dit-il en montrant le sol, n'est nulle part ailleurs dans le livre.

- Ah bon ? » demanda Ed d'un air confus. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de parcourir le livre en entier avec tout ce qui s'était passé avec sa mère.

« Oui, dit le jeune Mustang, puis il montra du doigt la page suivant les arrachées. Et jette un œil là-dessus. »

Au premier abord, Ed n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était censé regarder, puis il le vit. Le fantôme du cercle en question s'était imprimé sur la page voisine au temps où Hohenheim l'avait dessiné sur l'une des pages manquantes. Sa version plus jeune devait avoir remarqué le motif et l'avait redessiné pour voir à quoi il ressemblait. L'adolescent leva le livre à la hauteur de son nez. En plus du cercle, il y avait des mots, mais ils étaient difficiles à déchiffrer.

« Hmm... marmonna-t-il, prononçant ensuite les mots à voix haute à mesure qu'il les comprenait. Londres… autre côté… » Ed secoua la tête. « Ca ne veut rien dire… » Il leva les yeux. « Il a emporté tout ce qui concernait ce cercle… »

Les deux autres hommes acquiescèrent, puis le colonel déclara : « Nous allons donc devoir nous débrouiller tous seuls pour modifier le cercle de transmutation et rentrer chez nous. »

Ed baissa les yeux sur le livre dans un soupir, puis ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en claquant, Edward entrant d'un pas raide avec deux verres. Quand le garçon tendit violemment le premier verre au major, de l'eau déborda sur sa main et éclaboussa l'uniforme du jeune Mustang.

Le major sourit et dit : « Ca n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait. Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit à propos des bonnes manières ? »

L'enfant blond roula des yeux et fit d'une voix traînante et sarcastique : « Paaaardon. »

Le sourire du jeune homme de vingt-et-un ans s'élargit, et il prit le verre avant de s'adresser à l'Ed plus âgé. « Je pense que si je commence tôt, il ne finira pas aussi grossier et mal élevé que toi. »

L'adolescent poussa un grognement, puis se retourna pour fusiller du regard le colonel qui échappait un léger rire en montrant son approbation d'un signe de tête.

« Espèce de...

- Maman dit que le déjeuner est prêt et que tout le monde doit aller se laver les mains, annonça Al en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- D'accord ! s'exclama Edward d'un air excité avant de courir hors de la pièce.

- Eh bien, je ne suis pas contre un bon déjeuner non plus », fit le major en se levant et en prenant la direction de la porte.

Ed le regarda sortir, hésitant lourdement. Il devait parler avec le colonel à propos de la nuit dernière…

Le plus jeune Flame Alchemist se retourna pour les regarder, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, mais ne dit rien en se glissant hors de la pièce.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, essayant de trouver le courage de dire ce qui le préoccupait.

« Roy... commença-t-il doucement. A propos de ce que j'ai dit hier s...

- Je pense qu'on devrait se préparer pour aller déjeuner », dit le colonel en se levant et en évitant le regard d'Ed. L'adolescent regarda l'homme plus âgé marcher jusqu'à la porte et s'arrêter. « Tu ne voudrais pas la faire attendre ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène, la gêne transparaissant de manière évidente dans sa voix.

Ed soupira et se leva à son tour. Pourquoi esquivait-il cette conversation ? Peut-être que sa mère avait raison… Peut-être que Mustang ne retournait _vraiment_ _pas_ ses sentiments…

« Non... » répondit-il lourdement, puis il suivit le colonel hors de la pièce.

* * *

« Oh ! Maman, la corde de la balançoire s'est encore détachée de l'arbre... », geignit Edward.

Trisha poussa un soupir, légèrement agacée. Apparemment, rien ne pouvait lui faire tenir cette balançoire en place… C'est Hohenheim qui l'avait installée à l'origine, mais une violente tempête avait un jour brisé quelques unes des branches de l'arbre, celle à laquelle était suspendue la balançoire comprise. Elle avait depuis essayé de la mettre sur une autre branche, sans succès…

« Très bien, j'irai y jeter un œil après déjeuner », murmura-t-elle.

Soudain, le major repoussa vivement sa chaise en souriant et dit : « Ne vous embêtez pas. Je peux m'en occuper. »

Elle lui lança un regard reconnaissant, puis fronça les sourcils quand le petit garçon de sept ans répondit en faisant la moue : « Pas toiiiiiii !

- Edward, le prévint sa mère. »

Le petit garçon fronça le nez, puis se leva. « Bon, d'accord ! Mais je te surveille pour que tu ne fasses pas n'importe quoi ! » dit Edward. Le jeune homme brun se contenta de secouer la tête avec un petit rire. « Tu veux venir, Al ? » demanda Edward, d'une voix un peu plus douce.

Le garçon aux cheveux blond roux le regarda un moment avant de refuser d'un signe de tête. Cela laissa l'aîné hésiter un instant. Al le suivait presque toujours partout. « Bon… alors d'accord…, dit-il, incertain.

- Allez, on y va », fit le major, puis il partit, Edward traînant derrière lui.

Alphonse les regarda partir, puis il se retourna et dit : « J'ai fini. Puis-je sortir de table, s'il vous plaît ? »

Trisha sourit. Son cadet avait appris les bonnes manières presque aussi facilement qu'un poisson apprend à nager, et il était tellement _adorable_ à chaque fois qu'il demandait la permission. « Oui, tu peux », répondit-elle, puis elle le regarda prendre son assiette et celle d'Edward pour les mettre dans l'évier avant de sortir dans le couloir menant vers la remise.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à son fils adolescent et son sourire s'effaça. Il était resté si silencieux durant tout le repas, et maintenant il fixait son assiette d'un air abattu… L'autre militaire n'avait pas dit un seul mot non plus…

« Ed... dit gentiment Trisha. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une pause ? Tu as parlé de faire une sieste et de prendre une douche, tout à l'heure… Peut-être devrais-tu en profiter pour faire ça avant d'aller passer des heures à travailler sur toute cette alchimie… »

L'adolescent leva les yeux vers elle, puis après quelques instants lui offrit un demi-sourire et hocha légèrement la tête. Cet Edward prit son assiette et la posa dans l'évier avant de quitter la pièce. Cela faisait du bien de voir qu'il avait appris un _minimum_ de bonnes manières…

Son regard resta posé sur le colonel tandis qu'il prenait une dernière gorgée de sa tasse et déclarait, faisant mine de se lever : « Bon, eh bien il faut bien que quelqu'un aille se mettre à bosser sur ce cercle…

- Colonel Mustang, j'aimerais vous dire un mot », l'interrompit Trisha, s'efforçant de garder une voix égale. La seule pensée de cet homme lui était insupportable, causant chez elle un déchaînement de colère et de peine.

L'homme de vingt-neuf ans la regarda un instant, puis se rassit lourdement sur sa chaise en reposant l'assiette sur la table. « Très bien… », dit-il lentement.

Presque deux minutes s'écoulèrent, et Trisha ne dit rien. Elle avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle avait promis à Ed d'essayer d'envisager les choses de son point de vue, mais il lui était difficile de même imaginer accepter une relation où elle le voyait souffrir.

« Parlez-moi de votre relation avec mon fils », finit-elle par dire d'une voix hésitante.

C'était à son tour de l'observer en silence pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Elle commençait à se demander si sa question n'était pas trop large lorsqu'il répondit : « C'est en réalité assez simple… Je suis son officier supérieur, il est mon subordonné, mais nous sommes également autre chose. Vous pourriez nous appeler des amis ; vous pourriez très certainement nous appeler des amants, bien que cela soit un développement plus récent.

- Comment en est-ce arrivé là ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Il leva les yeux en réfléchissant un moment, puis réorienta son regard vers elle dans un soupir. « C'est une longue histoire, une histoire que je ne désire pas développer, mais je vous dirai qu'une telle évolution ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit à l'époque, et je n'ai jamais eu aucune raison de l'imaginer. Je n'irai pas mentir en disant que ça ne me fait pas bizarre de penser avoir ce genre de relation avec un individu de quatorze ans mon cadet, mais comprenez bien que s'il a _l'air_ jeune, Ed est véritablement très mature pour son âge, et il fait face à la situation sans problème. »

Trisha serra les dents un moment pour tenter de retenir la colère qui bouillait en elle, et comme elle ne disait rien, il poursuivit : « Il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves pour quelqu'un de son âge. Je suis sûr qu'il a dû vous en confier une partie, mais il n'a certainement pas pu avoir le temps de vous donner tous les détails de sa vie, il… »

Elle le coupa : « Il m'en a dit _beaucoup_. Je sais à propos… » Sa voix se mit à trembler. « …à propos… d'Alphonse… et je sais pour moi, et je sais pour son bras et sa jambe… »

Il hocha la tête d'un air compatissant, et fit : « Donc vous en savez déjà pas mal…

- _Mais_, continua-t-elle, l'interrompant de nouveau, il _reste_ un _enfant_. Il n'a que quinze ans. »

Le colonel acquiesça. « Oui, c'est vrai. Il a quinze ans, mais il n'est plus considéré comme un enfant. Il a renoncé à l'enfance en s'engageant dans l'armée.

- Et ça vous donne le droit de _coucher_ avec lui ? » demanda-t-elle, incapable de contenir la colère dans sa voix.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Je vous ai dit que ce n'était pas comme ça. Il…

- Est-ce que vous l'aimez ? » demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Quand l'homme brun se contenta de la dévisager, elle ajouta : « Je ne veux pas que vous jouiez avec ses sentiments. Si vous ne l'aimez pas, alors vous devez mettre un terme à cette relation. Aussi mature qu'il puisse être, il reste naïf et très vulnérable. »

Il souffla et passa une main dans ses fins cheveux noirs. « Mme Elr…

- Mais, dit-elle, le coupant à nouveau dans sa phrase, si vous l'aimez vraiment, vous devez le lui dire. Je veux le voir heureux, et si être avec vous le rend heureux, alors j'essayerai de m'y faire, mais pas si vous continuez à jouer avec ses sentiments. Là, maintenant, il n'est pas heureux. Il fait tout pour agir en tant qu'« adulte », pour montrer qu'il va bien, mais nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas le cas. »

L'homme acquiesça d'un air pensif, mais ne dit rien. Elle attendit, espérant qu'il ajoute quelque chose, ou peut-être qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour son fils, mais devant son silence prolongé, elle finit par conclure : « Voilà. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Le colonel hocha de nouveau la tête, et mit son assiette dans l'évier. Il resta un moment dans le couloir à regarder en direction de la remise, puis prit silencieusement la direction opposée, celle de la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Après une douche et une petite sieste, Ed se sentait bien mieux. Il avait mal dormi la nuit précédente et il n'avait pas réalisé combien le stress de ces derniers jours avait pu l'affecter. Tournant la poignée de la remise, l'adolescent blond s'attendait à voir les deux Mustang et probablement également Edward et Alphonse en train de travailler sur le cercle de transmutation, mais ce qu'il vit à la place le surprit.

La pièce était vide, à l'exception d'Alphonse. Le petit garçon aux cheveux blond roux était agenouillé sur le sol, une craie à la main et quelques livres ouverts par terre à côté de lui. Son petit frère leva les yeux et sourit en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

« Regarde, grand-frère ! » s'exclama Alphonse en montrant le cercle du doigt.

Ed entra dans la pièce et contempla le cercle modifié avec émerveillement. « Je n'y crois pas… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Il embrassa rapidement l'œuvre du regard, puis baissa les yeux sur une feuille de papier posée sur l'un des livres. Le ramassant, Ed étudia les équations écrites de manière grossière, puis reporta son regard sur le petit garçon d'un air stupéfait.

« Je crois que tu as réussi, Al ! »

Le sourire de l'enfant s'élargit, puis il bailla et se frotta les yeux. Secouant la tête, Ed reposa le papier puis, dans un même mouvement, tendit ses bras vers Alphonse. Le petit garçon posa la craie et enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'adolescent, se laissant soulever.

Ed se rappelait assez bien qu'Al avait l'habitude de faire des siestes vers cette heure sans même y être invité. « Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner, Al… » chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille de son frère.

Le garçon dans les bras, Ed quitta la pièce pour aller trouver le colonel et le major.

* * *

« Vous devez vraiment partir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Trisha d'un air déçu.

Son fils et le colonel acquiescèrent, bien qu'Ed semblât plus hésitant.

« On ne devrait même pas être là, dit l'homme plus âgé.

- Moi aussi je dois y aller..., ajouta le major.

- Tout le monde s'en fiche de _toi_ », fit remarquer Edward d'un air sournois, dans un effort pour dissimuler le fait qu'il ne s'en fichait pas du tout.

Le major se baissa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. « Ne t'en fais pas, on se reverra, morveux. »

Le garçon croisa les bras et détourna les yeux en prenant l'air grincheux.

Poussant un soupir, Trisha fit un pas et entoura Ed de ses bras, le serrant fort. « Tu vas me manquer », dit-elle, essayant de retenir ses larmes ; elle avait assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui.

Il lui rendit son étreinte et murmura : « Toi aussi… tu n'as pas idée combien… » Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant qu'Ed ne redresse légèrement et murmure : « Maman… est-ce que… pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ? » Sa voix céda et il baissa les yeux en essayant de garder contrôle de ses émotions.

« Pour quoi, Ed ? » demanda-t-elle, confuse. Il n'y avait d'après elle rien qui pût requérir son pardon.

Il leva deux yeux pleins de larmes et répondit dans un murmure tourmenté : « Pour… pour _tout_. Pour avoir rejoint l'armée, pour ce que j'ai fait à Al, et… toi… avoir essayé de… »

Trisha posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en faisant 'chut'. « Edward… tu es mon _fils_, et je _t'aime _quoi qu'il arrive. Bien sûr que je te pardonne. »

Il cilla et une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue. « C'est vrai… ? »

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage et il l'enlaça de toutes ses forces. « Merci ! murmura-t-il. Merci ! J'avais tellement peur que tu me haïsses après tout ce que je t'ai dit… »

La brune secoua la tête. « Non… Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Edward. Jamais. » Elle se recula un peu et poursuivit : « Je serai _toujours_ avec toi. » Elle toucha sa poitrine. « Juste là. Je serai toujours dans ton cœur, et tu seras toujours dans le mien. »

Il hocha la tête et essuya la larme.

« N'oublie pas de dire à Alphonse que je l'aime aussi, dit-elle, et il hocha de nouveau la tête.

- Je le ferai. Promis. »

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle regarda les deux petits garçons le serrer dans leurs bras chacun leur tour, puis elle tourna son regard vers le colonel qui observait la scène l'air impassible.

« N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit, colonel. »

Il poussa un lourd soupir, puis acquiesça avant de se placer sur le cercle de transmutation. Quand Ed l'eut rejoint, Trisha se recula, entrainant Alphonse avec elle. Le major et Edward s'agenouillèrent au bord du cercle et le premier déclara : « A trois. »

Edward hocha la tête et dit : « Un. »

Trisha leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son fils – l'adolescent qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir son petit Edward devenir.

« Deux », poursuivit le major Mustang.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle battit rapidement des paupières, ne souhaitant pas le manquer durant ces quelques dernières secondes.

« Trois », dirent-ils à l'unisson et elle entendit leurs mains frapper le sol.

Soudain une lumière encercla son fils et le colonel ; à cet instant elle aperçut Ed lui sourire, puis la lumière envahit sa vision et elle ne put plus les voir.

* * *

« Maman... » résonna une petite voix dans le lointain.

Trisha ouvrit les yeux pour voir un ciel bleu ainsi que la mine inquiète d'Alphonse – toujours barbouillée des dessins d'Edward – penchée au-dessus d'elle.

« Maman », dit-il à nouveau en la secouant légèrement.

Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était allongée dans l'herbe à côté du panier à linge et… et… et quoi ?

« Ca va, maman ? » demanda son cadet, un peu inquiet.

La brune le regarda et lui sourit d'un air rassurant. « Je vais bien, Alphonse. Il fait tellement beau que j'ai juste eu envie de faire une petite sieste, comme toi. »

Cette réponse sembla le satisfaire et il demanda : « Où est grand-frère ? »

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, son cerveau prenant un peu de temps pour se réveiller. Les dessins sur son visage lui rappelèrent ce qu'il s'était passé et elle dit : « Il est dans la remise. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas lui dire qu'il peut sortir maintenant ? »

Le petit garçon aux cheveux blond roux détala et Trisha se rallongea pour regarder le ciel. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait s'effaçait déjà. Elle se souvenait… de son fils, Edward, étant plus âgé, et de deux alchimistes d'Etat… et…

La brune secoua la tête et se releva péniblement. La tête lui tourna un instant, le monde semblant danser devant ses yeux, puis tout se clarifia. Peut-être devrait-elle voir un médecin… après un temps de réflexion, elle décida de rejeter l'idée. Elle était juste fatiguée, c'est tout…

Edward et Alphonse sortirent de la maison en courant et crièrent : « On va chez Winry ! »

Trisha leur fit un signe de la main puis se sentit soudain très mélancolique. Peut-être était-ce dû à son rêve, elle ne pouvait savoir…

Trisha secoua la tête ; non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle avait déjà eu des rêves étranges… La brune commença à décrocher le linge sec des cordes. Par exemple, il y avait eu ce rêve où Alphonse lui parlait depuis 

l'intérieur de l'armure qu'ils gardaient au fond de la cave, mais lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte, il n'y avait que des chatons à l'intérieur.

_Ca_, ça avait été un rêve étrange…


	13. Murmure d'un rêve

**SOUVENIRS FUTURS**

* * *

**Épilogue**

**Murmure d'un rêve**

* * *

Roy ouvrit les yeux et leva la tête de l'oreiller, avant de la laisser retomber en voyant qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Alors... Ed était déjà parti...

Il poussa un soupir et se mit sur le dos.

Quel rêve...

Roy n'avait jamais rencontré la mère d'Ed, ni vu Alphonse enfant, mais...

Il secoua la tête. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel…

'_N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit, colonel.'_

L'homme brun mit un bras en travers de ses yeux. Bien que la majeure partie du rêve commence déjà à s'effacer, cette phrase en particulier restait fraiche et claire dans son esprit… S'il aimait Ed, le lui dire ; si non, y mettre un terme…

Avec l'intention d'échapper à ses pensées, Roy sortit du lit et prit la direction de la cuisine pour y chercher de l'eau, puis il s'arrêta net en voyant Ed debout à la fenêtre, contemplant la ville.

Il était encore là...

« Ed...? » appela doucement le colonel, et le petit blond se retourna et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Lorsque Roy se fut approché, il remarqua des traces de larmes sur les joues de l'adolescent. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de montrer ainsi ses émotions personnelles. Même s'ils étaient intimes, ce n'était que physique. Ils n'étaient pas intimes émotionnellement ; ils ne partageaient pas ce genre de choses…

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Ed se racla la gorge et répondit d'une voix rauque : « J'ai fait un rêve… J'ai dû m'endormir après… hum… » Il rougit, puis reprit : « J'ai rêvé de ma mère, mais… mais c'était un _bon_ rêve. J'ai rêvé que je lui disais tout sur moi et Al, et, enfin… _tout_, quoi… et… et… » Il déglutit et leva les yeux vers la lune, se tournant vers la fenêtre. « Et elle m'a pardonné…, murmura-t-il enfin. Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me pardonnait… »

Le blond se retourna, ses traits empreints de soulagement. « Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, je… ça m'a rendu si heureux… »

Roy hocha lentement la tête, repensant à son propre rêve. Il n'avait jamais cru à l'« au-delà » ou ce genre de choses, mais c'était véritablement une étrange et intéressante coïncidence…

'_N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit, colonel.'_

Les mots lui revinrent à l'esprit et il poussa un soupir. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu l'intention de jouer avec les sentiments d'Ed… La femme de son rêve avait pourtant raison. Il devait arrêter de jouer avec le cœur du jeune garçon. Roy passa une main dans ses cheveux avec nervosité. Ca n'allait pas être facile…

« Ed… » L'adolescent leva les yeux vers lui, et la lueur de la lune se réfléchissait dans ses grands yeux dorés. « Il faut qu'on parle… » A ces mots, le blond se raidit, et ses lèvres se pincèrent, mais il ne dit rien, répondant d'un simple signe de tête. « On devrait peut-être s'asseoir… », suggéra Roy, mais Ed secoua la tête et attendit.

« Très bien... » Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit : « Ed, tu sais que rien de tout ça… » Il fit un geste de la main. « …n'était censé arriver. _Je_ n'en ai jamais eu l'intention. _Tu_ n'en as jamais eu l'intention… Je pense que nous devons arrêter… » Sa voix s'éteignit et Roy passa une main sur ses yeux en marmonnant : « C'est vraiment difficile…

- C'est bon... murmura Ed d'un air découragé. Je pense avoir compris ce que tu veux dire…

- Ed...

- ...et je comprends tout à fait pourquoi...

- Ed, écoute juste un inst...

- ...ça ne peut pas marcher...

- Ed ! » cria Roy, et l'adolescent cessa enfin de parler et leva les yeux, des yeux larmoyants débordants de la peine qu'il ressentait. « _Arrête_, juste une seconde. » Il soupira, puis s'avança et s'agenouilla devant le petit adolescent, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est… » Il hésita, nerveux et inquiet. Il n'avait jamais dit de telles choses à qui que ce soit, et il n'avait jamais imaginé le dire à un garçon de quinze ans.

« Ce que je voulais dire, répéta-t-il. C'est… que… je… oui, je veux que ça s'arrête. Je veux que cette relation absurde s'arrête. Je… veux quelque chose de différent… je veux plus que ça ». Il secoua la tête, incapable de continuer.

« Plus ? demanda Ed, confus.

- Oui, plus, Ed... » Il poussa un soupir, puis leva les yeux vers le visage du l'adolescent. « Tu as réussi à faire ce que personne n'a pu faire... tu as pénétré tous mes murs et barrières invisibles, tu es entré dans ma forteresse émotionnelle, et tu as trouvé une place dans mon cœur.

- Dans ton... cœur ? » demanda l'adolescent avec stupéfaction.

Roy acquiesça légèrement, puis déglutit péniblement.

Les traits d'Ed s'adoucirent et il sourit largement avant de dire : « Je n'ai jamais osé même rêver que tu… Je n'avais pas même espéré… Je… »

Le colonel lâcha les mains du blond et reposa sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ed. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'adolescent entourer sa nuque, Roy enroula ses bras autour du corps d'Ed. « Arrêtons ces coucheries insensées, d'accord, Ed ? Je veux voir comment on se débrouille dans une relation qui veuille dire quelque chose. »

Roy sentit Ed acquiescer, puis l'entendit dire doucement : « J'aimerais bien, oui. »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà ! C'est fini ! C'était la fin ! Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fini, c'est ma deuxième traduction complète ! Yey !**

**J'espère que tout cela vous aura plu, et je remercie tout le monde d'avoir lu et/ou reviewé (même si 90 pour cent des reviews ont disparus dans un tourbillon informatique dû à mon affreuse manie de cliquer où il ne faut pas). Je remercie aussi beaucoup ma beta Tidoo ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras de quoi lire ! Il faut bien que je m'occupe ici, comme tu dis ! ;p**

**Je remercie aussi ZaKai pour avoir écrit cette superbe fic ! N'oubliez d'ailleurs pas que des drabbles liés à Souvenirs Futurs sont traduits par Lara Timquogni (et relus par moi-même, parce que je me suis fait avoir)...**

**Voilà. J'espère vous revoir tous dans mes autres traductions ! Merci encore !  
**


End file.
